My Night & Shinning Hentai
by Winged Miko
Summary: It's just a story between Sango and Miroku thats it. It's really good so read it or else cause i know where you live.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a funny romance kind of thing between Miroku and Sango. I first was going to right this between Sessho and Kagome but I thought that it would mess up the whole thing with Sessho being an ice prince and all. I mean come on; Sessho is to dignified to be a hentai.

Chappie # 1 I like big butts… 

Okay here's how the story started. I was on my way to teach My Self Defense classes. I was waiting at the bus stop at around 2:00 pm in the afternoon on Sunday when I saw the bus number 15 come. There were so many people at the bus stop and I swear that I almost suffocated. Well everyone was crowding onto the bus and unfortunately I was pushed all the way to the back of the bus. Okay I lied, not all the way to the back but near the back door but there was this guy back there that kept on looking at me.

I mean he was cute and everything I mean come on. He had really short hair that was tied into a short ponytail, cute violet colored eyes and a gorgeous grin on his face. But he kept on staring at me so I thought that it was very weird. Any ways back to the story. I was standing right next to him and he was sitting (You'd think he would offer his seat to a lady) but the weird thing was my back was towards him after he smiled at me. Well, the bus had about two more stops before it reached mines. When it was close to my stop I heard some one singing in the background behind me.

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you otha brothas can't deny…"

You have no idea how many shades of red my face changed to when I found out it was the guy behind me and let me tell you dudes have done this before to me but not out in public. Kami it was so embarrassing.

"When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and her round thing…" _Grope, grope…_

_OMK! Did he just do what I thought he just did? He… he touched me!_

"**Hentai!"** Sango yelled.

She turned around and gave that sucker a large smack to the face. The few people who were still on the bus watched in amazement. As the last stop came Sango jumped of and walked to her classes that were yet waiting to be taught, the young man mean while touched and winced when he felt the red hand print on his cheek tingle and burn under his touch. He hopped of the bus and went after the woman.

"Ano… miss! Miss!" called the young man.

Sango whipped her head around to see the young man calling out to her. She gave him a searing hot glared before speaking to him.

"What!" Sango yelled out making the man shrink back.

"Gomen nasai…" the young man apologized to Sango while rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't really ashamed of what he did but he had to say sorry or else she wouldn't accept his offer.

"Yeah what ever…" Sango sighed in relief when she didn't hear anything about a date come out of his mouth instead.

"I was wondering though, would you like to go out and have a drink sometime?" questioned the young man.

_Wrong! Damn it! I can't believe he's got the nerve to ask me out on a date, I should kick him where it counts… _Sango grumbled but one look at his gorgeous smile and she melted right before his eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh, okay." She blubbered and twirled her hair between her fingers. _Damn it now I gotta go with him. Why couldn't I say no? I bet it was because of that cute face of his. Maybe I should show his face a thing or two, that should do the trick and I can say no to him all I want! Mwa ha ha ha… What the hell am I thinking? Two freakin seconds with this guy and I go nuts in the head. Sheesh!_

"Ano… alright then. I'll meet you here around six and we can go to the Neko's Fire club okay?"

"Uh, okay." Sango said.

"Uh wait!" Sango yelled just before the man walked off, "I didn't get your name."

The man smiled at her and winked. "My name is Miroku and yours?"

"M my name is Sango." She breathed.

"Okay then I'll see you at 6." the young man said as he waved at her and walked off. Sango watched his back turn and she too turned and stumbled off towards her class.

**A/N:** Don't you just love happy endings? I know I do. Well anyways just to have everything straight Sango teaches a self defense class and Miroku… Um well I guess he can be the own of the Neko's fire club. Though you would wonder why a multi million dollar dude like him would ride on a bus when he could be drivin his brand new black shiny and sleek jaguar. Maybe he's lookin for an honest nonmoney grubin lady. Any ways both of them will be at the age of… lets see… 21. That's enough right? Legal drinking age and lots of limey goodness.


	2. The date

**A/N:** So how did you like the first part? I know that I liked it. I read it to my brother and fell off his seat laughing. Well, I exaggerated a bit about the falling out of the seat-laughing thing but he thought it was pretty funny. Anyways this is the second chappie and hope that you will enjoy it because I know I will. And all the readers out there please send me some really good story id's that has to do with Naruto. Please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I hate writing this! Kami… Every time I write this I get depressed…

Chappie # 2 The Date 

"Okay class we're done for today!" Sango said as the rest of the women in her class walked off to the locker rooms. Sango gathered her things and threw a towel over her shoulder. As much as she would like to take a shower now she would felt more comfortable taking at home.

"Hey! Kagome!' called Sango. Kagome's head peeked out from the corner of the locker room.

"Yeah, do you need something Sango?" Kagome asked. She was Sango's assistant teacher. Though Sango knew that Kagome had better things to do then teach a self defense class, like go indulge herself in her ever jealous boyfriend Inuyasha or go wild in some Marty Graw film but Sango and Kagome knew each other since they were children and loved to spend times with each other. They're like sisters in other people's eyes. Even Inuyasha knew better then to talk shit about Sango because Kagome would beat the living demon out of him.

Sango tossed the keys to Kagome who in turn caught them. "When you're done lock up neh?" Sango asked.

"Uh, sure but what's the occasion of leaving so early, you don't feel that dirty do you?" Kagome asked.

"No but I got a date so I have to leave early." Those were Sango's finally words as she left a jaw dropped Kagome to lock up.

Sango hopped onto the next 15 and went home early. She had to meet Miroku back at the bus stop near her school. The bus reached her apartment and she jogged up to the front door. Sango dug through her gym bag for her keys and when she found them she unlocked the front door and jumped the stairs to the second floor. She banged on the door for a considerable amount of time before the door flew open.

"Kohaku! What took you so long to open the freakin door!" Sango yelled at her otouto.

"I was on the phone with my girl friend, sheesh, me being at the age of 18 and you would think that I have a life by now. Unlike you I have a girl and what do you have to show for it?" Kohaku said smugly.

Sango grabbed her otouto into a headlock and gave him the classic nuggy. "For your information Kohaku I have a date so either you can stay and help me pick out what I'm going to wear or you can help me do my hair after my shower…"

"I chose neither!" said Kohaku as he grabbed his pair of keys and rushed out the door before his sister suggested he try on her make up for her.

Sango smiled and shut the door. She ran into the bathroom and peeled of her sweaty clothing and went into the steaming shower. She quickly scrubbed her head with the conditioner and shampoo and washed it off. After the shower was done she walked out of the bathroom butt naked and soaking wet. She dripped her way towards her room and grabbed a clean towel to wrap herself in. Boy was she gonna look nice for the dude.

It was only four o' clock so Sango slowly dried herself off and put on lotion. She went through her draws and rummaged through what she was going to wear. "This is harder then I thought…"

Sango decided to go through what she was going to wear one at a time. First something sexy. She reached into her underwear draw and came out with a black thong and a matching strapless bra. She put those on and then looked for a pair of jeans. And just her luck she came out with a form fitting dark blue pair. She slipped those on and dove into her draw that had her shirts in it. She took out a dark green halter; it was something like a tube top but had two strings in the center of the front that tied to her neck creating a V shape. The halter-top was a long shirt so it ended near her belly button and then the frilly sheer green lace showed at the bottom of her shirt. Sango was very satisfied with what she was wearing all she needed was accessories. She grabbed a thin gold belt chain and hung it loosely on her waist so it had a lopsided affect giving Sango more curves then she needed.

Sango dug threw her closet and found her gold strapped short heel flip-flops and put them on her pedicured feet. Then she went through her jewelry box and found gold hoop earrings and gold bangles. Sango couldn't stop admiring her style. Sango pulled out her hair dryer and proceeded to dry her hair. After it was considerable dried she pulled out her curling iron. Sango put long loose and wavy curls in her hair and started to do her make up. "Just a little eye liner and lip gloss…" Sango gave her eyes and Egyptian look and put on a sheer peachy colored gloss. She had a clean glowing look. Sango looked back at her clock and it said 5:45.

"Damn! It took me that long to get ready!" Sango yelled. She grabbed a dark blue purse with gold trim and rushed out the house with keys intact. She ran down to the bus stop and got on the 15 that luckily just came.

She sat on the bus for about 10 minutes before she reached her stop. She got off and stood at the bus stop waiting for the man named Miroku to show up. She looked down at her Mavado wristwatch and saw he had at least five more minutes before he should be there. The breeze picked up and she realized she should have brought a jacket because it was starting to get chilly out. What horrified Sango was that she was wearing a very thin material bra so… two of her body parts were reacting to the cold. Sango had to cover herself up somehow. Before she could do anything about herself a black Jaguar pulled up and Sango froze. The window pulled down and Miroku's head stuck through the window.

"Are you getting in my lady?" he asked before he jumped out and opened the door to the other side so Sango could get in.

Sango took his hand gratefully and got into the warm roomy car. Sango sighed and rubbed her arms for warmth. Miroku got in beside her and started up the engine. Be fore he started to drive he turned to Sango and took in her figure. He raised an eyebrow and smiled naughtily.

"It really isn't that cold outside you know Sango." Said Miroku. Sango must have known that he was referring to her erected nipples because they were poking through her shirt announcing themselves to the world so she gave him a frown and proceeded to warm herself by turning on the heater.

Miroku drove for 20 minutes until he reached a large flashy building with a large red neon sign that said Neko's Fire. Sango looked at it in aw. Miroku stepped out of his car when he finished parking it and opened the door for Sango to get out. She followed him all the way to the crowded line. Miroku slipped through and Sango followed. There was a large man at the front, Miroku whispered in his ear and then man nodded and let both of them through. On the way Sango noticed some of the woman winking and throwing lustful glances at her date. Sango glared at them and Miroku chuckled when he caught what was going on.

"So you must be famous or something to get through that line huh?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Answered Miroku.

"So, how did you get through that line?" Sango asked once again.

"Well you see, I own this place." Miroku didn't really want to tell her but since she asked…

Sango's eyes practically popped out of her head. _What he owns this place! Kami I must he going on a date with a million heir! _Sango did a back flip and gave a whoopee within her mind.

"Wow, you must live a very interesting life then." Thought Sango aloud.

"Well yeah, not all of it is just parties every night and stuff though. I have to do paper work and pay the bills… any ways enough about me what about you?" Miroku asked.

"Well what do I like?" Sango scratched her chin in thought, "I like parties, spin the bottle, drinks and hotties."

"Well today is your lucky night cause your with one." Miroku laughed and Sango blushed. Miroku led Sango to a private room near the back of the flashy dance lit floor. The room wasn't really that big. It was about the size of an apartment living room. It had couches and a large TV. The lights were dim. There were people in there. And what'd ya know it was Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Sango yelled.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from their flirting. They looked Sango up and down and then switched their gaze to Miroku.

"Miroku you dog, so this is your date you've been talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku ignored him and led Sango down to one of the couches to sit. Kagome got up and dragged Inuyasha to where Sango was.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she gave Sango a sloppy hug. _She's been drinking._ Sango thought.

"So this is your date, I can see why you were in a rush to leave work…" Kagome looked Miroku up and down and smiled.

"So Miroku I don't see what you think is so hot about Sango." Inuyasha piped.

With those words Inuyasha earned a slap from both Sango and Kagome while Miroku laughed.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha keep your eyes on your own girl." Miroku retorted. Inuyasha sat back and watched as both Sango and Kagome chatted away. Sango turned towards Miroku and gave him a confused look.

"Miroku? How do you and Inuyasha know each other?"

"Oh, Inuyasha and I have known each other since we were babies, I'm sure Inuyasha has talked about me some." Miroku said.

"Hate to break it to you but Inuyasha hasn't said squat about you, he didn't even mention you for the two years that we've been going out. In fact I haven't seen you before in my whole entire life until now." Kagome chimed.

"Inuyasha how could you?" Miroku pouted.

"Hey no one ever asked so I never said anything, it's not my fault if you almost don't even exist." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hey everybody lets play Sango's favorite game." Kagome sang as she waved a unopened bottle of hard vodka. "We play truth or dare by spinning the bottle. Who ever the bottle lands on they have to take a swig and answer the truth or do the dare!"

Everyone agreed. Miroku went first. He grabbed the bottle from Kagome and twisted it on the ground. Unfortunately the bottle landed on Inuyasha.

Miroku gave him an evil smirk, "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Dare, give it all ya got I can take it."

"Okay then, Inuyasha I dare you to give one of my guards a belly dance." Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground and sputtered. He huffed and took a long swig and then wiped his chin when he was done. He left the room and came back with one of the large and bulky guards. The rest of the group looked on in amusement as Inuyasha did a very clumsy belly dance around the now shocked and stunned guard. Everyone started to laugh Inuyasha dismissed the guard and walked back over and sat down with a thump. It was his turn now.

Inuyasha spun the bottle around. It slowed down and landed on Sango. He smiled at Sango and asked her the two questions. She picked dare and gave a hard swig to the bottle. She coughed and sputtered at the burning hot liquid as it slid down her throat. She felt a little light headed.

"Okay then Sango, I dare you to go in the bathroom with Miroku and strip for him, if he says that you didn't then Kagome and me will strip you for him got it?" Sango nodded and got up and followed Miroku's chuckling ass to the bathroom.

Well, he's cute. I can go through with it. It's not like I haven't done this before. I did it in front of my mirror plenty of times. Oh Kami but this time some one will be watching! Oh well let me just turn my naughty mode on…

Sango ran back to the room and took another couple of shots and then went to the bathroom with Miroku in waiting. Sango was feeling pretty light headed now. She slowly walked up to him making sure her hips swung and swiveled the right way. She pushed Miroku against the wall and breathed onto his ear. While she was doing that she grinded her hip against his crotch and started to unbutton her pants. She hummed the music to s8er boy and untied her shirt to the tune. She turned her back towards him and flipped her head around only to wink at him. She slowly and seductively pulled her halter off to reveal her bra and then fling off her shirt. She shimmied her shoulders and kicked off her sandals. She danced around Miroku's grinning face and slipped her jeans off. She giggled and unclasped her bra to show off her nicely shaped rack. She watched as Miroku bit his lip and then reach out to touch her.

"Uh, uh… no touchy feely…" Sango winked and pulled his hands down to his side. She turned her back towards him again and snapped her thong straps at him. She walked and swung around on the small pole in the bathroom.

Miroku licked his lips and wished that he could just grab her and ravish what she was well endowed with. She slinked up towards Miroku again in brushed her lips against his. Miroku used all of his power not to try and fuck her. He got a hard on just watching her undress. She turned around and pressed her back against his chest and she grinded her butt against his package. Miroku groaned and Sango caught his hands and had him caress her stomach, her sides and her breasts. Miroku groaned some more and almost cursed when she got up off of him and dressed again.

"What is taking them so long?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"With Miroku in there, they're probably having sex." Inuyasha replied.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, "You only talk dirty when we're in the bedroom." She giggled and then stopped when a smiling Sango and dazed Miroku walked in.

"Man she did a number on you huh?" Inuyasha speculated, "What'd ya do touch her?"

"No! I was just that good." Sango exclaimed.

**A/N:** Wasn't that really sexy everybody. Tell me it wasn't sexy. I love this story so much, it's gonna be hilarious but I think that there should be some action in it. Maybe something with Shippo being Sango's childhood sweet heart and crap. There has to be some violence, I looooooove me some violence.


	3. Continue with the date

**A/N:** So yeah… eh heh heh heh… I'm bored as hell and that's why I write stories. I have nothing better to do and I live the loser's life. I sit back and not go anywhere because my parents are strict because you know how them Asian parents are.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Chappie # 3 Continue with the date 

**Last time:** "Man she did a number on you huh?" Inuyasha speculated, "What'd ya do touch her?" "No! I was just that good." Sango exclaimed.

Now: "Feh," replied Inuyasha, "For all we know you probably threatened him to say that you did strip and then bonked him on the head to make him look like that." "Think what you want to think Inuyasha." Said Sango in her matter of fact voice. 

Miroku was quiet through out the whole argument. _Man she's different. Most girls wouldn't have gone through with it and then tease me while doing it. I think I got a crush… _

They whole group kept on playing truth or dare for the rest of the night. It was around one o' clock in the morning when the laughing stopped and Inuyasha decided to take Kagome home. Miroku didn't know where Sango lived and she was to drunk to tell him. He couldn't just leave her there or at the bus stop. _Oh well I hope she doesn't mind me taking her home with me…_ thought Miroku. Miroku gathered Sango up in his arms and walked out to his car and drove home. He stopped in front of a large deluxe condo near a beach. He kicked his door open and walked up stairs to his room. He laid Sango down on his king sized bed and proceeded to undress him self all the way down to his black silk boxers. He took off Sango's flip-flops and covered her with his blanket. He got in beside her and fell asleep immediately.

**Monday Morning: **"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" What's weirder then finding your self in a totally different room then your own and then finding your date sleeping peacefully beside you?

Sango jumped off the bed and Miroku fell off the side when he heard a loud yell. He groggily rubbed his eyes open and saw his date looking at him with anger. Oh this must look very bad to her. Got to explain before she gets violent.

"Uh, it's not what you think!" Miroku explained as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh yeah, then what am I doing in your bed!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't know where you lived so I thought you wouldn't mind sleeping at my place!" Miroku rushed on.

"Ah, save it, what ever. You got some aspirin, I have a killer head ache." Sango said as she rubbed her temples.

"Um, yeah I do. It's down in the kitchen." Miroku yawned.

Sango followed Miroku down into the large marble kitchen. Sango looked the kitchen up and down came to the conclusion that this bitch was rich.

"You have a really nice place." Sango said.

"Thanks…" Miroku grabbed a bottle of Advil from the top of his fridge and poured a glass of warm water for Sango. She took them and popped them into her mouth and swallowed while Miroku watched her with interest.

"Would you like some breakfast my lady." Miroku asked grinning.

"Isn't it to early to be flirting and yes I would like some breakfast. But first I suggest that you make your self decent." Sango huffed. She didn't really mind he was half naked because his body was like wow in her eyes. He had a nicely sculpted chest and cut abs. And he had those cut lines on both sides or his stomach that always drove Sango crazy. She had to make him dress because she didn't want any dirty thoughts to slip into her head, not that they haven't before.

Miroku looked at him self and smiled. He ran up stairs and quickly came down in a black wife beater and gray sweats. He made breakfast and Sango ate. After everyone was done Sango got her slippers and demanded that Miroku drive her back to her home. She gave him directions and she went up stairs to go brush her teeth, wash her face, comb her hair into a pony tail, and change into sweats. To her surprise Miroku was waiting down stairs for her. She hopped into the car and they drove off.

"Okay you can stop here." Sango said.

"Would you like to go out after your done with your class?" Miroku asked.

"Uh sure. But don't you have something to do?" Sango asked.

"Not really but if you don't mind I would like to join your class."

"Sure what the hell ever. That's 50 bucks an hour on your head and it's not my money so suit yourself…" said Sango as she rushed into the door with Miroku in tow.

Kagome was waiting for Sango in the dojo. The whole class was there and was wondering why their sensei was late. Before the clock hit 2:30 Sango ran in panting. She bent over to catch her breath and… rub rub rub. _Oh no he didn't! _Sango turned around and slapped Miroku on the arm leaving a stinging red handprint. Every one in the class was surprised that she didn't beat the living hentai out of him.

"Okay every body I would like to introduce a new class mate of yours. His name is Miroku…"

"Houshi!" Miroku chimed.

"Yeah, houshi… he will be joining the class just for today to observe what we all actually do here. Okay everyone, warm ups." Sango clapped her hands twice and everyone was on the ground doing splits and touching their ankles. Sango caught Miroku eyeing the woman doing splits and the women doing splits eyeing him. Sango scoffed in her mind and dragged Miroku down and made him do a split which he could not accomplish. Sango sighed and then called the class up and had them do their daily drills of perfecting their knife edge kicks and sparing with one another. Miroku sat on the side lines to watch the women fight with one another and enjoyed it a little bit to much so Sango bonked him on the head and had him spare with one of the men. You'd think that Miroku's ass would've gotten whooped but… he's a black belt in Judo. Who would've known.

Sango dragged the two men apart and spared with Miroku herself just to see how good he was. "So you know Judo huh?" Sango asked.

"Why yes I do lady Sango."

"Then show me what you got." Sango ran to Miroku and landed a hook kick to his neck causing Miroku to fall. She was about to bring her foot down unto his back until he rolled out of the way and grabbed her foot and twisted it. Sango kneeled down and rubbed her foot. She dusted her self off and got back into her fighting position. Miroku was smiling at her which pissed her off. She slowly made her way up to him and threw a left hook punch at him and got the target. She right hook punched him but this time he grabbed her arm and flipped her. Now if it wasn't for Miroku's quick thinking then Sango's head would've hit the ground. Miroku held his ground and lifted Sango's head and tried to kiss her! Right in the middle of class! Sango blushed and turned her head so the kiss was to her cheek.

Sango got up out of his grasp and touched her cheek. "Okay everyone, class is over for today." Sango said. She grabbed her gym bag and rushed out the door before Kagome could call out her name. Sango waited beside Miroku's car until her came out a little after Sango with 4 women crowding about him. Seeing this made Sango angry so she called out his name in a sharp bark which made the other women scurry away. Miroku smiled at her and rubbed his neck in apology.

"Miroku I want you to take me home so I can shower."

"Can I join you?"

"No! now either you take me home or I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Hai."

Miroku drove to Sango's home slowly and got there 15 minutes later. "Could you drive any slower?" Sango exaggerated.

"Why yes I can, would you like me to?" Miroku grinned.

Sango sighed and huffed. She climbed out of her car and walked up the front steps of the building. "Would you like to come up stairs?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded in reply and parked the car before following her up. Sango swore to Kami that she could feel his eyes leering at her ass. She banged on the door twice and a young man opened it. Miroku became suspicious.

"Miroku this is my otouto Kohaku, Kohaku this is my friend Miroku." Sango explained. Miroku raised an eyebrow in understanding and Kohaku glared at him.

_Man this boy must be protective of his sister. _Thought Miroku. Kohaku kissed his sister on the cheek and left locking the door behind him. Miroku sat down on one of the couches and looked over Sango's home. It was pretty cool. It had a hippy look to it. To what Miroku assumed was Sango's room the door way was shielded with beads. The living room was a melon green color with green and baby blue bean bag chairs and a large red couch. The curtains were lace and covered with shiny pearl beads and in the corners were large standing colored lamps. The rug on the floor had an Indian design and the kitchen was a deep red wine color.

Now if only he can explore Sango's room. Sango came out of her room with a towel and some other toiletry things. "Feel free to look around." Sango said. Miroku nodded again and went into her room. Her room was a dark navy blue color. She had a wooden bed set with a large king mattress. It was covered in black silk sheets. Her curtains were of green lace with the same pearly beads decorating them. Her vanity mirror was black marble and had dim lights lighting up the mirror's corners. Miroku liked Sango's room, it was very mysterious and sheek at the same time. Very sexy in his book.

Miroku heard the shower turn on and he had an idea. He chuckled to him self and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find because her apartment wasn't as big as his condo. He turned the door knob and it clicked open. He went in and saw Sango's foggy figure behind the glass to her shower. Miroku bit his lip and hopped he wouldn't die when he did this and stripped off his clothes. He slid open the door to the shower and hopped in. The shower was bigger then he thought and Sango was at least three feet in front of him scrubbing her hair and humming. Miroku walked closer and closer and slowly he slid his arms around her waist.

Sango felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and yelped. The perpetrator pulled her closer so their bodies pressed together and she struggled. The person didn't let go and Sango realized that it was that hentai date of hers. _Damn you Miroku! I will get you, you hentai! And I now just how to do it…_

Sango smiled to herself and thought that there was nothing better then giving men blue balls. Sango ceased her struggling and turned her slick wet body around so she can face the person who held her. She saw Miroku's grin and came in for a kiss.

Saying that Miroku was surprised is and understatement. He opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip, begging for her to let him enter. Sango wrapped her now free arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. She pressed her chest against his and rubbed her lower waist against his erected penis. He groaned in her mouth. Miroku's hands started to wander around her body and Sango's wandered down to the jackpot. Sango grabbed his member harshly between her hot fingers and used her thumb to rub the tip of his head. Miroku sucked in his breath pushed himself fully into her hands.

Sango knew that he was getting carried away so she let go, turned off the shower and hopped out of the bathroom and into her room. Miroku stood there shocked beyond belief at what Sango just did. He got out of the shower and grabbed the extra clean towel in the bathroom and ran to Sango's room. He opened the door and Sango just finished pulling a T-shirt and jeans on. Miroku groaned in his mind. _Why did she do that? That was not fun at all. Now how am I supposed to get rid of this boner?_

"No hentai allowed!" Sango yelled as she threw a pillow at Miroku's soaking form. He jumped out of the way and jumped onto Sango's bed. Sango grumbled and decided not to attack him. Miroku laid won and crossed his arms under his head.

"Sango dear, would you care to get my clothes? I'm afraid they're still in the bathroom…" Sango left her room reluctantly and came back with Miroku's clothes, she threw it at his face but unfortunately he caught them. He dressed in front of Sango's blushing figure and ran his hands through his short wet hair. Sango in the mean time was tying up her hair into a high ponytail. She stuck on some lip-gloss and turned around to find Miroku still leaning on her bed side.

"If you're ready then lets go." Sango said.

"Okay then, I know the perfect place, it's called Away Café ."

"I don't care what the name is, lets just go." Sango huffed.

**A/N:** The end of the world is coming! Anyways I love to leave people hanging by a thread. I feel that there are to many limes in the stories that I right and it's kinda getting old so there might not be any limes for a while. That does not mean that there won't be any lemons but the lemon will probably come in at least 3 or 5 more chappies. I think that this will be a very short chapter story, 10 at the most.


	4. In comes Shippo the Flirt

**A/N:** Okay this is the fourth chappie. So anyways to all the Miroku and Sango pairing people, I love you all and send me any really good story id that has Naruto in it. And it has to have limey goodness as anything like lemons! Neh? Wink, wink.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Chappie # 4 In comes Shippo the flirt 

Sango and Miroku arrived at the Away Café. Both Sango and Miroku took an outside seat on the patio. While enjoying the outside view they chatted about their life and work. To Sango's left a red haired man approached them with a note pad in hand.

"Hello my name is Shippo and I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get you?" asked Shippo.

Sango and Miroku ordered small vanilla cappuccinos with whipped cream. The red haired and green-eyed waiter nodded, scribbled down their orders and smiled when he finally went to get them their drinks. But the smile wasn't meant for both of them, it was meant for Sango who blushed when she caught on. Miroku narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of the waiter and then turned back to Sango to start up another conversation.

"Here are both of your drinks." Shippo place both the drinks down in front of the two and walked away towards the counter. Every now and then as Sango enjoyed her drink she thought she felt some one looking at her. She turned around when she felt a gaze upon her back and the person looking at her was Shippo. _Ring! Ring!_

"Hold on let me get this." Miroku said. He picked his pockets and came out with a brand new looking razor cell phone. _Hhhhmmmm… he must live the good life huh? _Thought Sango.

"Um Sango I have to go, some business thing just came up. Would you like me to take you home or any where else before I have to leave?"

"No, it's okay. I'll stay here and finish my drink." Sango replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then okay. I'll take you to the amusement park so don't dress up or anything."

"Okay then, see you Miroku kun." Sango waved as Miroku got up and place a small kiss to her cheek and left. Sango sat and drank some more of her cappuccino.

"Ano… Mind if I sit?" asked Shippo.

"No, you can sit." Said Sango. She was beginning to suspect that this Shippo person was waiting for Miroku to leave.

"Gomen nasai miss but I didn't get your name when I introduced my self earlier."

"Oh, my name is Sango."

"Ah, a pretty name for a beautiful woman." Shippo said in a smooth silky voice as Sango blushed deeply at the stranger.

"Um, uh, arigato Shippo."

"No need to thank me, surely you know that you are a very attractive woman?"

"Um, gomen, but I don't feel comfortable talking about how good I look…"

"Ah, modest are we? Well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk in the park with me. I'm off of work today as of now."

Sango couldn't think. Here was this very cute kitsune asking her to take a walk in the park with him. _Hey we can't do that! What will Miroku think! What! Miroku won't say anything. It's not like we're his girl or anything. We're not together like that… yet. And as of until then, we can do what ever we want._

"I accept your offer." Sango said confidently. Boy was this gonna be fun. It's about time she opened up her option about men now. She hasn't had a date for 2 feakin years. That's a pretty long time if you think about it. No action, no anything for 2 years.

Sango wrapped her arm around the tall kitsune's arm and they walked off towards Ronan Park.

"Hey Sango you left your purse in my car…" Miroku said as he saw Sango and the red haired waiter walk off to the park just around the corner. The kitsune had very sharp hearing and turned his head slightly just to smirk at the dumb founded rich boy.

_Aw come on get over it. It's not like she's your girl friend, though I wish she was… that damn kitsune. I bet he was just waiting for us to leave so he can steal Sango away from us! Argh! I'll kill him myself when I get a hold of him. _Miroku stomped away from the disgusting scene in front of him. He had to make sure that if it were the last thing he would do he would make Sango's his. After all it's not every day that he has a crush on a woman that he hasn't banged yet. She must be something special then…

"So Shippo what do you do with your spare time?" Asked Sango.

"Well, since you asked… I like to meet women and talk with them. Maybe take them out to parties and dance with them." Shippo speculated.

Sango liked walking in the park with the attractive kitsune but felt that some thing was missing between them. Maybe he didn't feel it but she did and it was quit discomforting. Sango couldn't help but think of Miroku and that he could be the one taking her out on a walk. But he was on some business mission. He couldn't be there every day for her and they were just friends… friends that do freaky things in the shower together, but still, while he's gone she can do some exploring on her own with other men. Shippo had some common interests like her and it wouldn't hurt if she went out with him a couple of more times.

It was a breezy day and the leaves rattled on the tree's branches. The sun was shinning and the sky was cloudless. The birds sang their song and the odor of freshly grounded coffee permitted the air.

"Ah, today is a fine day. Don't you think so?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes it is, hey lets sit at that bench…"

"Yes, shall we."

Sango and Shippo both made their way to the park bench that sat beside the small paved road. The dark forest green painted bench looked very inviting so both took the invitation.

"So Shippo how old are you exactly?"

"I am 130 years old and you?"

Sango sputtered when she heard how old he really was. Man talk about dating older men. 130 is a bit extreme but he is a demon so the age factor doesn't really affect his looks at least.

"Oh, I'm 21."

"The legal drinking age huh? That must mean you have lots of fun neh?"

"(Giggles) yes it does."

Sango looked down at her wristwatch and saw that it was 6. Time passed by quickly chatting with the kitsune and it was certainly entertaining.

"Um, gomen nasai but I got to go."

"Oh okay then do you want me to walk you back?"

"No I can find my way."

"Wait before you go, would you care to meet me back at the park tomorrow?"

"I can't I have to be some where tomorrow."

"Okay, how about the day after that?"

"Um, okay then, I'll see you. Ja ne (Later)." With that Sango got up and jogged her way back home. When she finally got back to he apartment she unlocked the door and ran up to the second floor. She took out her second key and unlocked the door into her complex. As the door opened the sight of Kohaku and Rin making out on the floor greeted her.

"Ew and barf." Sango scoffed. Rin looked up and gave a shy smile and backed away from Kohaku who gave his sister the finger. Sango strutted her way back to her room and shut the door. From the rustling that she heard outside of the door she knew that Kohaku resumed what he was doing with Rin on the ground. Kami that was disgusting.

Sango hopped onto her bed and fell asleep. Might as well sleep early if she didn't have anything to do. And yes, nothing to do in both senses. Nothing to do as in some kind of activity and nothing to do as in not doing the nasty.

**Tuesday Morning: **A loud yawn can be heard through the apartment. Sango rubbed her eyes and headed straight for the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. She inspected her face in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw she headed towards her room. She took out some old faded and ripped jeans. They were in style today anyways and multiple people thought it was vintage; which it wasn't. She pulled out a pale pink spaghetti string tank top and hooked a white belt in her jeans. She flipped on her favorite pair of pink and white air force ones and then tied her hair up into a messy bun with a white scrunchy.

It was still early, around 8 or 9 o'clock. She bounded into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Kohaku came into the kitchen looking bedraggled, he stuck his head into the opened fridge. His hair stuck out in all direction and he had nothing on but a pair of boxers. Talk about decent dressing…

"You want some!" Sango yelled waving a box or cereal in front of Kohaku's squinting eyes. He can't be that tired can he? Kohaku's head lifted from the fridge and hissed.

"Not so loud, Rin's asleep."

"Had a slumber party with out me neh?" Sango grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Kohaku grunted and walked out of the kitchen and back into his room where his mistress was still asleep. He slammed his door shut, (sarcastically) and he told Sango not to be loud.

Sango finished her cereal and washed the dish. After drying the dish and putting it on a rack the door bell buzzed. Sango rushed over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer. She opened the door only to see Miroku jumping up the stairs two at a time. Sango smiled at him and he smiled back. But something in his eyes caught her attention. His violet eyes weren't as bright as they usually were.

"Hey Miroku, why you so early?"

"I'd thought I'd pick you up early since you have work at 2:30."

"Oh sorry to mention it but I don't have work today. It's my day off, come in."

"Thanks," Miroku rubbed his head and then handed a small purse back to Sango, "Here, I was going to give it to you sooner but when I went back to give it to you, you taking a walk with…"

Sango took the purse from his grasp and threw it into a corner. She smiled up at him, "Oh sorry about that, he asked me to take a walk with him and I couldn't say no. Besides it's not like I'm your girlfriend…"

"On the contrary Sango, I would like you to be."

Sango looked up at Miroku and saw a shinning hope fill his beautiful violet orbs. _Damn! He's got me trapped, I can't say no to him! Kami! What is it with me and the word no? _

"Miroku… I, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, say that you will be my girl."

"Miroku… I don't know. I'll think about it."

He was happy with her answer because it was more then he had expected. Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and swung her around and around. Miroku soon got dizzy and tumbled over with Sango in his hands, they both landed on the ground with a thump. Kohaku's head peeped out of his door way and told them to shut up before slamming the door shut again.

"Miroku? It's too early to go to the amusement park. You wanna stay and watch a movie instead? I was just about to pop in Movie date."

"Yeah okay."

Sango put the movie into the DVD player and both Miroku and Sango cuddled on the couch to watch the movie.

**2 Hours Later:**

"That movie is my favorite, it's hilarious! Don't you think?" asked Sango to Miroku.

"It was pretty funny, lets leave now, I wanna get there early before all the rides start to get crowded."

"Okay where did you park your car?"

"Down the street."

Miroku and Sango raced down the stairs and threw open the door. Sango saw Miroku's shiny black car first and raced towards it.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Miroku smiled and jumped off the porch to catch up with Sango. He had the longer legs so he reached the car first, but it was a pretty close call. _Sango's fast!_ Thought Miroku.

"Guess you're the rotten egg Sango."

"Well, at least I don't smell like one." Sango retorted.

"Aw Sango, that broke my heart. Now get in the car so we can go go go."

**A/N:** I'm thinking that Shippo should do something sneaky to sabotage both Sango's and Miroku's relationship. Remember, they're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet so there still can be a lot of drama concerning other men in here. What do you think? Please send me reviews on this, I need assistance!


	5. At the amusement Park

**A/N:** I have nothing to say really but yeah. So how was every ones day? (Scoff, like I really want to know). I hope everyone likes this story. And I still haven't gotten any really good Naruto stories yet. In my A/N in the last chapters I explained that this would be a short story with about 10 chappies in it, well scratch that. I decided to do this whole complicated thing with Shippo and his conspiracy to steal Sango away from Miroku. Sigh… anyways enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Chappie # 5 At The Amusement Park 

"Hey Miroku! Lets go on that ride." Sango shouted over the crowd as she dragged Miroku onto the Tea Cup ride. They sat down in their seat and waited for the ride to start. When the ride started Sango waited a few more seconds before she grabbed the wheel and started twisting and spinning it. Miroku was flung back into his seat by the force of Sango's spinning. His body was swinging left and right as Sango twisted the wheel even faster and started giggling when she saw how nauseated Miroku looked. Miroku couldn't help but feel sick when his empty stomach swished.

"Sango I think you should stop now." Miroku pleaded as he clutched his stomach and mouth with both hands. But since both hands were occupied he was swung right into Sango's body so that she lost her grip and she fell back to her seat with Miroku on top of her. Miroku gripped Sango's shoulder and Sango tried to push him off but the cup was still spinning and gravity was being a bitch by forcing him to stay down. When the ride finally stopped both were dizzy.

"Go get a room!" Someone screamed as Sango realized what this must look like. She shoved Miroku off and smoothed out her clothing. She walked off the ride rather quickly with a flustered and dazed Miroku in tow.

Sango bought some cotton candy and sat down on a nearby bench to eat. Miroku sat down with a thump and shook his head to clear it.

"That was interesting." Said Miroku.

"Want some?" Sango asked as she shoved her cotton candy under Miroku's nose. He looked at it and shook his head.

"Only if I get to eat it off of you…"

"In your dreams." Sango simply put it.

When Sango was finished with her candy she shoved the stick down Miroku's shirt and skipped off. The confused Miroku dug out the stick and tossed it into the trash before running off to catch up with Sango

They went on a few more rides before Sango got tired. Sango sat down on a concrete bench and Miroku followed.

"Sango koi, don't tell me you are bored already." Miroku huffed playfully.

Sango laughed and replied, "To bad, I am bored."

Miroku frowned and thought that Sango was a very difficult woman to please. Miroku knew exactly how to please her but doubted Sango would let him even suggest what he had in mind.

Sango smiled and winked at Miroku. Before Miroku could say anything someone interrupted their conversation.

"Sango, how nice it is to see you again. I didn't think it would be so soon though." Shippo's voice chimed as he waved to her. Both Miroku's and Sango's face fell a little. Not enough for the kitsune to notice though. He walked over to Sango and forced himself down between Miroku and Sango. _What the hell! I can't believe Shippo just did that, that is so rude. Who asked him to forced his sweet, sweet juicy ass…drool… what am I thinking? Kami why did he have to show up! I don't even like him, though he is cute… I wonder if Miroku would go with a threesome? Ah! My thoughts are littered with trashed! Go away!_

"Oh hello Shippo." Sango said with fake cheer to her voice.

"This is what you were busy with?" asked Shippo as he eye balled a fuming Miroku, "You know I could have taken you to the amusement park if you had decided to drop what you were _busy_ with and gone with me instead."

"Gomen but Sango prefers not to go with losers." Miroku stated heatedly. _This is gonna be interesting._ Thought Sango.

"Really? Then why is she with you?" Shippo retorted standing up. "Because she doesn't go out with losers like you!" Miroku snapped. "Ha! Big words for a small man." bit the taller kitsune.

"Yeah, well this small man has got something that makes up for his height!"

"If that were true then you wouldn't be ugly!" Yelled Shippo.

"Oh, so you're saying that you'd know whether a man is attractive or not!" Miroku shot back.

Shippo's temper flared and he clutched his fist.

_I should stop this fight before it gets out of hand, who ever thought two men would be fighting over me? I know I never did._

Miroku smirked, "Have nothing to say? Is it because you know that I am right?"

"If you are right then everyone else would be a genius!" Shippo spat.

"In exception of you! Because you don't have a brain!"

"Well if I don't have a brain then your IQ must be below dirt!"

"You don't know who your talking to, besides dirt is what I step on and it about to be you!" Miroku yelled. He was getting pissed off. He never liked the waiter in the first place.

Shippo had enough he swung his balled fist at Miroku's face. His fist was caught in mid swing and Miroku upper cut him in the jaw. Shippo grabbed his jaw and felt the bruise that was going to form. His fist flew at Miroku again and this time landed in his gut. Miroku clutched his stomach and then ran at Shippo. Shippo was tackled to the hard dirt ground and then punched multiple times in the face. He wasn't bleeding but Miroku's punches where hard enough to begin to form bruises on youkai skin.

In the mean time Sango knew she couldn't break up the two because she was physically weaker so she called the police officials in the park over to the feuding men. The policemen pulled the two men apart and dragged them off to a secluded building to fill out forms. Shippo was named as the cause of the whole fight. Miroku got out earlier then expected and Shippo was held for a while longer to fill out forms for assaulting Miroku first, which pissed Shippo off greatly.

Sango looked at Miroku as he stepped out of the room. His face was bleeding. He had several cuts on him. A couple on the side of his eyebrows, two on his bottom lip, one on his upper lip and another cut right under his left eye.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" asked Sango with a concerned voice. She was beginning to feel badly for Miroku, she was the whole cause of it. If she had simply just told Miroku to just fuck off then this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah I'm okay." Miroku lied, everything on his face was hurting. Sango saw through the lie.

"Come one Miroku lets get you to a bathroom. We gotta clean those cuts." Sango dragged Miroku all the way around the amusement park, which was tiring, and people looked at him questioningly, as if he would tell them what happened. Sango found an unoccupied family restroom and threw Miroku inside and locked the door. Sango grabbed a paper towel (the nice cotton ones, not the icky brown ones) and rinsed it with warm water. She pulled Miroku over to the sink and started dabbing Miroku's cuts. Sango couldn't help but feel funny at her closeness to his face. It was oddly comforting and gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.

Oh no! Don't tell me I have a crush on this bastard! Ah! I think I have a crush on him… (Sigh) Kami this is awkward being so close to his face. Now if only I can get closer…

By the time Sango noticed that she leaning into Miroku's body he had already wrapped his arms around her waist. His back leaned against the sink as Sango started to rub the bleeding scratches on his face. He saw Sango give him a confused look when she finally noticed that his arms were around her and then she shrugged. _I guess that means she doesn't mind…_ Sango's face was inches from his as she came in closer, still dabbing at his cheek.

"Does your face hurt Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Some what…"

"Oh."

"But my lips hurt the most."

"Oh." Sango looked at his lips, which she didn't even touch yet and began to clean them with the moist towel. Sango's body was pressed against his and she couldn't help but revel in the feeling of him one her. She blushed and turned away to cough nervously while Miroku stroked her back to soothe her fitted coughs.

"You okay?" Miroku teased.

"Yeah."

Sango began cleaning the blood from his lips again. His face was all neat and sparkly when Sango was done. She smile and told him she was finished and tried to pull out of his grasp but Miroku held on fast.

"Sango koi, my lips still hurt."

"Don't you have a bottle of aspirin in the car?"

"Yes but I like it when someone kisses my booboos."

"Okay then, when we get outside I'll ask one of the men if they are willing to kiss your booboos Miroku, now let go."

"I don't want a man to kiss my booboo." Miroku said as he grinned.

Oh Kami! I know where he's getting at! Should I or should I not? Kami I would love to kiss those lips of his… Gee what should I do? I know!

Sango looked into Miroku's eyes and her eyes softened. She wrapped her arms around his neck tenderly and dropped the towel into the sink behind him. Her face came closer into his and she placed a small soft kiss on his wounds. She kissed all three of them tenderly. She was about to pull away when Miroku's hand traveled up to her head and pressed her mouth to his again. The kiss was longer and Sango came out of it to gasp for breath. She liked kissing him. She came back in for another kiss, intent on frenching him this time. She opened her mouth and slid her warm wet tongue over one of his cuts tasting the copper flavor. Miroku opened his mouth and let her in. She caressed his tongue with hers and began exploring his mouth as he did the same to her Sango couldn't help but feel all the feelings and emotions rushing through her body. Miroku was like her high, he made her feel better.

Sango hugged Miroku closely to her body and drubbed her chest against his. She quickly sucked in some air as she felt a throb between her legs. Look at what he did! He turned you into a horn ball, stop it now! Didn't your mom say that kissing gets you pregnant? Look at you, you probably got pregnant 100 times over by now.

Miroku started to get hard as Sango's form rubbed against his. Sango wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing to Miroku and was actually enjoying it. They were breathing on each other heavily as Miroku began pressing himself into her. By now Miroku moved off the sink and onto the wall, pinning Sango. He nuzzled her neck and drew searing hot kisses from behind her ear all the way down her neck. His hands slid down her waist and behind her. He cupped her firm bottom between his hands and then slid his hands in between her legs behind her. He pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his own waist. Sango scooted her body up and hung onto Miroku's form.

Sango's skin was beginning to burn under Miroku's hot touch. She wanted him, but would she regret it? Miroku's pant's tightened over his erection. He grinded his erection in between Sango's legs, which made her moan softly in response. Miroku bit his lower lip he had to stop this. Before he could think of anything else there was a loud knock on the door. It banged consistently and Miroku called out.

"Who the hell is it!"

"Oh, is someone in there. I'm sorry I thought there was no one in there, no wonder the door is locked. Well sorry." The voice wandered off into silence.

He gave Sango one last kiss before setting her down on the ground. She frowned up at him as he let go of her lips.

"Sango dear, we can't do much in a public bathroom."

A/N: So how do ya like them apples!


	6. Hide and Seek

**A/N:** I hope that everyone likes this story! Anyways I was gonna start the lemon here but I had second thoughts. They only knew each other for about three days already and I want them to be in love first. Not all lusty and crap so sorry guys! ; ) Oh yeah! I'm also sorry about making anyone who reads this fic wait so long. I have three other stories that I am writing write now and I kinda mixed up the writing on several occasions. Had to fix them.

**P.S.** Remember, Sango and Miroku don't actually go out yet so she's still free.

Chappie # 6 

**Hide And Seek**

"Hm… I didn't hear what you said.'

"We can't do much here, how about I drive you home? It's getting late. Everything looks better in the dark anyways." Said Miroku wickedly.

"Hey, are you calling me ugly Miroku kun!"

"No, no, no, no!"

Miroku scooped Sango into his arms, unlocked the bathroom door that confined them and rushed outside all the way to his car. He literally threw her into the car and drove her wildly home with the wheels of the car leaving skid marks on the concrete ground.

"Miroku kun slow down." Sango moaned as she rubbed Miroku's back. Miroku slowly kissed his way down her body. She writhed underneath him from the pleasurable sensations he was inducing upon her skin. Sango thought through her situation.

_Why is he so sex crazed! I've only known him for about three days and look what I'm letting him do! I gotta stop this. Man this feels good… not that I like it. Aw what am I kidding myself? I do like it and I want to keep going but I hardly know him. I only know what he looks like, he owns a popular club, and that he's 21. Damn! And he's sexy too._

"Miroku stop." Miroku stopped his kissing and looked up at Sango with lust filled eyes, which made the throbbing in between Sango's legs throb even more.

"Do you really want me to?" Miroku asked quietly on her bed.

"No uh I mean yes. Yes." She said.

Miroku climbed off of her and plopped down right next to her. The bed she slept on was cool to the touch the black silk sheets caressed his skin. He liked the feel and was hoping that he would spend more nights in this bed. He sighed.

"Why did you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Well, we hardly know anything about each other and now we jump into bed? I'm not that kind of person Miroku kun."

"Okay then, what's your favorite color?"

"What? Why would you ask me about that at a time like this Miroku kun?"

"You said that we hardly knew anything about each other so I'm trying to learn more about you my dear Sango. I like you a lot enough to ask."

"Oh okay then, my favorite color is black."

"Yes I can see that." Miroku said as his eyes skimmed over the color of Sango's sheets.

"What is your favorite color houshi?"

"My favorite color is purple."

"Really? Such a feminine color, do your fellow 'men' know that it is your favorite color?"

"Yes."

They rambled on about for about the rest of the night learning things about each other. Sometimes an occasional story is shared. Until the two fell a sleep around 2 in the morning was when Kohaku came home from a party. He walked into his sister's room to check if she was asleep and didn't hear him come home so late. And there he saw it. Half of Miroku's body was laying across Sango's body. Kohaku narrowed his eyes and stomped in quietly. He grabbed Miroku by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Miroku had no idea what happen. He felt himself being dragged on the cold hardwood floor. When he looked up he saw Kohaku's stern gaze. Miroku stood up and was no more then three inches taller then Kohaku. Kohaku's hand point quickly at the couch and then at him, then he narrowed his eyes and left, slamming the door to his room. Miroku knew Kohaku didn't like men when it came to his sister. So he spread himself out on the couch lazily and fell asleep once more.

**A month later…**

"Come back here you freakin loser!" screamed Sango as Miroku ran around the street swinging her panties between his fingers in the air. Sango gave chase and tackled Miroku down onto the lawn.

"Sango koi! It was a mistake my hands have a mind of their own. They could not help it! I apologize on their behave!"

One month has passed since Miroku came into Sango's life. They have become the best of friends (Kagome must be jealous). A wall of trust has been built, Though Miroku still wishes Sango to be his she has yet to come and admit her own feelings. She has dated men and Miroku with out protest (but… quit angered). They have never seen Shippo again after the incident weeks ago. Sango and Miroku were still laying on the lawn struggling to win the panty fight when a flash of light blinded their eyes. Must be from a…

"Hello are you Sango and Miroku?" _A Camera!_

"Yes." They said in unison. There was a while cast of men and women holding up cameras and microphones near their heads and mouths. If this was live on TV right now then… Sango hid her undergarment behind her back.

"You two have been selected as countless others to play apart in the new game show called Hide and seek! Do except this offer?" asked the woman as she held the microphone close to their mouths. Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh, okay," They both said, "How do we play the game?"

"You two will be whisked away to an island off the cost of Kyoto. You will be provided rooms, clothes, and food at the hotel you will be staying at," Both Sango and Miroku smiled at each other, "the rules of the game will be explained when you get there." The woman went back to the camera and announced that they were the last lucky people on the list of being chosen to play. She then walked off and one of the men walked up to them. He ushered them into a limo and before Sango could protest the door was already shut and the drove off. She would need to call Kohaku and explain later. _I hope Kohaku can keep the house in one peace…_

They were then placed on a jet with many of the other people who will also be playing the game, Shiori, surprisingly Shippo, Kagura, Kuranosuke, Koga and a small ugly man named Jaken. As the jet took off Sango felt light headed and Miroku who sat beside her turned green. She also felt Shippo's gaze on her back, but every time she turned around he looked the other way. She knew that he was looking at her, she could never forget the feeling of those emerald green eyes the first time they landed on her back. She heard Miroku gag.

"Please don't barf on me." Sango pleaded sarcastically. Miroku covered his mouth and jumped up out of his seat into the bathroom. He came back with his hand over his stomach and a very cute half smile.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make breakfast for me all over again."

**An Hour Later…**

The jet landed on a plain green field. There was nothing special looking about the island until she looked farther to the east. They were covered with lush wild jungles. If Sango looked beyond the trees she can make out a small object. The Reporter woman from the hour earlier had them follow her and beyond the forest, the object that Sango spotted wasn't so little at all. It was a very large expansive looking hotel. At the front steps to the hotel stood a tall handsome man. He had long wavy locks of black hair that glimmered like glass in the sun. It reached down to his lower back and was tied at the end with a red ribbon. His skin was pale and when Sango looked up into his eyes and felt something strangle her as she tried to comprehend why he had red eyes. Maybe he felt more distinguished. But Kagura had the same colored eyes too. _Ha! Not so original are you!_

You could say he was very handsome in an evil sense. Sango looked at his face again and noticed that his red eyes were only on her. They bored their way to the back of her skull. She turned away from his gaze and could feel the smirk that spread across his lips. They were approaching him until they were stopped.

"My name is Naraku and all you were chosen to play this game today. I am the specter of the show, I make sure there is no cheating…" the way he said the word cheating sent chills up Sango's spine, "As you all have heard, you will be provided with _everything._ Now for the rules of the game. Hide and seek is an ancient game played by prey and predator, you may chose what you are. In this game every night you are to step outside of your room when the bell rings. There will be many special effects so do not be alarmed (chuckle) if you see something that only lives in your nightmares. The game is for you to run and not be caught. The ones that are caught are knocked out the games and the survivors stay. Until the last one stands a prize will be given. Remember, you can chose if you are prey or predator. The only rule you need to know is… there are no rules." With that he left them staring at his back as he made his way up the stairs.

Sango turned her head and saw Miroku's eyes narrowed as he stared at Naraku's retreating form.

_Man was he creepy, but oh so sexy… (Drool) And would I like to get into his pants! Yowza! I wonder though… Why do he gotta be so creepy like that?_ Thought Sango. All f them were lead to there rooms by the servants that were assigned to them. And just Sango's luck, she got a room right next to Miroku's.

The hotel looked like an old fashion Japanese dorm house. Very sophisticated though. The balcony lined the whole house and there were shoji screen doors everywhere she went. She explored the hotel with Miroku in tow. Each door she slid open was either a room like her own or was just empty. There was one door that looked curious though. She and Miroku have strayed far from their rooms so what the heck. Both of them headed towards the heavy oak shoji door. As Sango's delicate finders splayed around the edge of the door to pull it open…

"What are you doing?"

Sango's fingers froze over the door. She put down her hand and turned around slowly. Naraku stood behind her and Miroku looked about ready to through a punch. His breath stung her face and he came in closer to her ear.

"Actually there is a rule. Rule number one, don't ever open this door." He whispered coldly that it made Sango swear to Kami that she can see her own breath. He walked away and down the next flight of stairs that lead to the front of the house. Miroku looked at Sango's erect figure and came over.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"He told me to never open that door and no he didn't hurt me…"

Miroku can see that Sango didn't like the man that previously invaded her space. Miroku didn't like him either. He had a negative aura surrounding him; maybe this game is more then what it seems.

"I don't trust him Sango and neither should you." Said Miroku sternly.

"Yeah, I know." Sango said as she rubbed the back of her neck and walked back to her room.

**Back at home…**

"Where the heck is Sango?" Kohaku looked for his sister but couldn't find her. Even Kagome wasn't able to find Sango. Something fishy was going on. Kohaku sat on the couch and concentrated where his sister might be. When he gave up he decided to call Rin and see if she might have seen his nee chan. He walked up to the phone and found one new message in the mailbox. He clicked the button.

_Hello! Kohaku are you home! Pick up the phone… Guess your not home. Well it's Sango I just wanna say that I'm sorry but some stupid TV show thing took Miroku and me away to some dumb island. I bet you don't believe me. Well I just want to say that I won't be home for a while so keep the house in one peace, that means clean and the way I left it, and there is enough food in the fridge to last two weeks. If I'm gone longer then two weeks then I give you permission to open up your account and take money out of it. But no more then 200 a week okay? Bye. I love you Kohaku. _

_So that is what happened to my nee chan… I wonder what TV show she is on. Oh well not like I'm gonna watch it anyways. Though I am worried she's gonna be with that hentai Miroku with out my protection of keeping his hands off her. Hey she's not gonna be here for a while! Party in the house! And lots of more sleep overs with Rin!_

It was eight o' clock at night. Sango and Miroku sat in her room wondering when the so-called bell was going to ring. They wondered many things. They didn't trust this game and regretted actually coming to the island the instant they met Naraku.

They waited and other hour nothing saying anything, sitting in a comfortable silence. Then… _Ring!_ 'Was that the bell?' they both thought. Both of them rose slowly to their feet and slid the shoji door open. They saw the others down the hall all step out of their rooms also. Sango looked at Miroku and he at her. They both stepped out side. They walked to and fro wondering what to do next. Was this the game that Sango thought she couldn't trust until… _thrum… thrum…_ The ground under every ones feet shook. Some furrowed their eyes and some just stared on. There was a shadow, a shadow cast down the hall near Jaken's room. How can there be a shadow at a time like this. Sango pointed it out to Miroku and soon the other's noticed and turned where Sango's hand pointed. Everyone stood silent and watched the shadow as it swayed to the rhythm of the thrumming. What came around the corner was a shock. Peeking behind the corner were four small gray skinned beings. They were disgusting to look at. Their small beady yellow eyes grinned at them, wearing nothing but copper colored rags, they swayed, their flesh sagged and the things that stood there watching them looked through their matted sewage colored hair. They began to walk towards them.

"Miroku don't leave me." Sango whispered.

"Never dreamed of it."

They ran. One gave chase as Sango and Miroku ran through the halls and down flights of steps. All they can hear was the beating of their hearts and the sound of the things feet slapping against the hard wood floor. There was a scream heard in the distance and that only made them run faster. There breaths turned ragged as their lungs struggled for air.

_Oh my Kami what the hell is this. I thought this was supposed to be a game. Aren't these supposed to special effects? I bet there is a camera watching us somewhere. Oh Kami!_

Sango was petrified. Even if these were special effects, they were so real. It gave chase and went faster ever time she breathed, it wasn't long until she could practically feel it's breath coming down upon her neck.

"Miroku what are these things?" Sango wretched out.

"Special effects, remember Sango?" he said sarcastically.

They ran still furiously and the beast gained on them. They were coming to round a corner. Both let go a burst of speed and ran around the corner. Around the corner were corners and door. Sango and Miroku jumped into one of the dark corners. Their backs plastered to the wall they waited in the dark. Sweat dripped from their chins and down their shirts. They haven't noticed yet that their hands were intertwined. The beast dragged its self in front of their hiding place. It stopped in it's tracks. It sniffed the air and looked around. It looked like a beaten midget corpse.

It suddenly whipped it's head around to look straight at them. Sango shut her eyes and squeezed Miroku's hand and Miroku squeezed back. He stared back at the yellow eyes corpse looking thing. It gave the longest bank stare at them as if they didn't exist and it only stared into the darkness unsure if the two people it chased were cloaked in the darkness. It moved towards them dragging its feet. The only thing they heard was a scrape against the floor. Their backs were no longer plastered against the wall. The monstrosity saw their movement and stalked into the darkness further.

Sango looked around her in the small cramped corner. The only thing that was beside them was a… crow bar? Sango grabbed it quickly and readied herself for the beast. It drooled and growled and gurgled at them.

_Kami damn! This is creepy! What if this thing is real. Well we'll just have to find out as much as I don't want to._

The monster leapt towards Miroku first and Miroku jumped out of the way but barely. The monsters sharp claws nicked Miroku's shoulder and the clothe to his shirt ripped.

"Sango! This thing is real! Watch out!"

Sango tensed and lunged at the thing herself. She attacked and swung the crow bar at it. It dodged to the left and swung it's claw at her rib cage but missed by mere inches. Sango's breath quickened and she swung the crow bar again convinced that if she didn't hit it then she would surely piss her pants. Bull's eye! The crow bar made contact with the things skull. It smashed into the target with a brutal crack and thing lay on the floor twitching. Sango looked at it and then back down at the crow bar. She touched the tip and felt a warm sticky liquid. She realized it was blood. She wanted to scream at that moment but Miroku dragged her back down into the shadows to await dawn.

_Hm it seems one of my corpses didn't make it back. This is not good. Now one of them has an idea of what going on since they know my little corpses were not special effects. What should I do to them if the should tell the others. Ah oh well._

"_Kanna, show me what is happening." _ A small pale child blended out of the shadows and came up next to her master. She held up a glowing mirror to show one woman named Shiori being dragged off by one of the corpses. The image then flickered through the rest of the halls that appeared to be empty.

_So it seems the rest have hid successfully…_

"Miroku kun what are we going to do?" Sango whispered in a frightened voice.

"We have to wait until dawn, maybe those monsters will go away by then, but until then we must not move Sango koi. Be patient." He said stroking he cheek tenderly. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. And sniffled quietly.

Miroku couldn't believe what just happened. He and every one else knew of the existence of demons but this was ridiculous. He had a bad feeling, a very bad one. What does this Naraku want with them and why did he lie to them about these demons being special effects? All he wanted to do now is hold his beloved Sango tightly and protect her from all the bad things. Yes his beloved.

"Miroku?" she whispered lowly.

"Hai." He whispered back.

"I don't think we can leave this island and this isn't a TV show…"

**A/N:** so everyone how did you like this chappie, its longer then the other ones. I was trying to make this chappie very scary. I'm sorry that they category of this story is humor and romance because I think the humor has died down. But believe me I had no idea the story was leading this way. I think it's gonna start getting creepy.


	7. Sango koi

**A/N:** I love reviews! Please send reviews. It's like a form of chatting. Anyways, some explain to me why we can't post lemons on fan fiction anymore. I've read some stories with missing lemons and explanations on why they are not there. And they are always the fault.

Chappie # 7 Sango Koi… 

The sun was rising. Over the horizon the sunlight peeked. As the light splayed through the one lone window that Sango had in her room, the events of last night charged into her brain. She shivered at the memory. She turned around on the futon and faced the shoji door. The shadow on the door told Sango that some one was waiting outside. Sango got up and smoothed her nightgown. She walked towards the door and slid it open cautiously.

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Good morning Sango sama, I your humble servant Saiyuri have brought you your clothing and breakfast." Saiyuri said. Sango looked at the servant assigned to her. She was a demon all right, but what kind? She wasn't sure, a black clothe covered half of her face as if to protect the world or something. The servant's eyes were a deep gold dotted with green. Her eyes are large and slanted. They are beautiful eyes indeed.

"Thank you." Said Sango as she reached out for the tray and clothing. She slid the door closed again and changed quickly before eating. When Sango finished the servant was still out side, maybe she was waiting for something. Sango opened the shoji and handed the servant the empty try and her nightgown. She took the gown and tray and walked away to who knows where. Sango turned back to half the clothing she didn't put on yet.

"I hate kimonos…"

Sango twisted and twirled and ended falling on her ass. This was the reason why she hated kimonos so much. She was frustrated by how loose the obi was and how she couldn't tie it correctly. She sat and pouted for half and hour. There was a knock on the door and it slid open. Miroku's head peeked through the door and he saw Sango's undressed state. He smirked and Sango pulled her kimono on tighter.

"Instead of smiling you can actually be helpful and help me tie this Kami damn obi!" Sango screeched angrily. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Sango it's to early in the morning to be angry and that is why I will help you tie your obi!" he yelled childishly.

They struggled for half an hour trying to tie the obi.

"Nope to tight." Sango wheezed.

"To loose."

"To tight."

"Can't. Breath. To. Tight. Didn'tItellyouthatitwastotight." Sango let out in on breath.

"What! It's practically sagging to the floor."

"A little tighter and… perfect!"

Miroku whipped the sweat from his forehead. "Man was that a work out…" Miroku said as Sango glared at him. When she looked at him she saw that he was a wearing a purple robe, something that monks wear.

"Miroku, did you know you were wearing monk garments?"

"Yes I requested it."

"Why? You want some unsuspecting maiden to think you're holy and respectable until you touch them," Sango scolded, "And then they'll realize that you're as much of a hentai as you look?"

"A very cute hentai." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sango slapped him in the arm and he winced. They got up and headed outside. The others were outside on the balcony also and turned towards them. Sango thought that they should have a meeting about last night. Sango only saw five instead of six.

"Where is Shiori?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"I think those things got her." Shippo said to her. He gave her an odd look and then turned away. Miroku glared at Shippo's back. "Every one come closer, we must discuss something that is of very much importance." Everyone huddled together except for Shippo who only twitched his ear towards the group.

"Last night…" Sango began, "those things are real," everyone gasped and the little green man named Jaken almost fainted, "I killed one of those things and what ever they did with Shiori can't be good. We have to find a way off of this island; I'm beginning to suspect that this isn't a TV game show but a different type of game, a game of life and death. We have to find out what is going on before another one off use is dragged of by those monsters." Every one had shallow breaths, agreeing as they quietly walked away.

Sango leaned onto the balcony with Miroku until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and faced Shippo. He smiled and took Sango's hand into his and kissed it.

"Hello Sango long time no see."

"Hello Shippo." Sango replied pleasantly while Miroku seethed beside her quietly.

"I need to speak with you and Miroku." Shippo said quietly. He shuffled Miroku and Sango into a room and shut the door securely. He looked at both of them before starting.

"Naraku, he is a hanyou known among the youkai. He is a very powerful being and those things that you have claimed to kill last night are defiantly real. He has something up his sleeve and I suggest that you lay low. Once he finds out which one of you killed one of his corpses he's gonna

start something with you. He doesn't know that all of us know yet but still all he wants is the strongest to survive. If you know what's good for you then I say that we find a way to get off this island quickly."

Sango gave him the longest stare. _So, Naraku is known among the youkai huh? Well he's about to be unknown. Kami maybe I should kill him._ _Heh, heh, heh… (Rubs hands together evilly) _Sango turned away from Shippo and he walked away to the dinning area. What a day this was gonna be.

**Shippo's POV**

_Sango koi you have no idea how much I like you. The first time I saw you it was like my soul caught fire. You can say that I even love you. I will tear you away from that loser that you're always with and will make you mine. You have never been tainted in your life, I can smell it._

_You will love me as I do you, if you don't then I'll make you._

Shippo narrowed his eyes at Miroku as Sango turned her head away. He himself had somewhat of an idea of what was going on. Shiori has been dragged off and she was going to be used in something. Perhaps a ritual of some sort... Shippo thought of how it's been so long since he has seen Sango and the love for her has never died. He had to have her.

"Maybe I should make a deal with Naraku…" Shippo thought as he made his way to the dinning area.

"Hello there handsome." Kagura said as she slinked up to Shippo. She leaned over the table on her elbows and showed off her cleavage. Shippo frowned at her and her provocative behavior. He didn't like woman like her, it's reserved ones that always caught his attention. Like Sango.

"Hi." He replied after a minute of silence. Kagura took a seat next to him and seated her chin on her fists. "So what are you doing here?" Kagura questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, there's nothing to do. It's really boring during the day but last night… I had the time of my life."

"So you like almost dieing?"

"No, it's just the adrenaline rush I like."

"Okay."

"So I see you have your eye on that Sango woman, how is that?"

"It's none of your business…"

"Is that a touchy subject? She's always with that guy ya know." Kagura reminded him while flicking and picking at her manicured nails. She liked to get on peoples nerves, especially the cute ones. It was a hobby of hers if she didn't have anything else better to do. And this was one of those times.

"Yes I know."

"Well if you want I can separate them long enough for you to move in." Shippo narrowed his eyes at Kagura's statement and knew she probably wanted something in return from him. Maybe she was just trying to get on his nerves, which she is succeeding in doing.

"What's the catch, what do you want in return?"

"Oh nothing," Said Kagura as she found her nails as interesting as the conversation, "It's just that I want that guy for myself that's all." Shippo still didn't trust her.

"So, what do you have in mind?" asked Shippo.

"Oh nothing, while I flirt with him you just come in and sweep that Sango girl off her feet. You know, that night and shinning armor crap…"

"Sure, what ever." Shippo stood up and walked away from the devious woman. Instead of him coming up with a plan to get rid of Miroku with Naraku, he just made a deal with Kagura. This should be an interesting day.

**End of Shippo's POV**

"Miroku kun? What if Naraku has something up his sleeve?"

"Sango koi, I don't know anything right now but the best thing that we can do is stay calm. As long as we can't find a way off this island we have to use our wits to get our way out."

"I know Miroku but what about Shiori! She was dragged off by one of those things! We have no idea what she is going through and you expect for me to be calm! You heard her scream last night Kami damn it!" Sango heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Miroku rested both of his palms on her shoulders and dragged her into his arms. _Hm… I wonder if my hand can reach its goal from here? _She sobbed quietly into his shoulder and sniffled loudly and rudely which made Miroku chuckled causing Sango to punch him in the stomach.

"Ow! I didn't even touch you that time Sango!"

"Yeah but you was probably thinking about doing it." Sango huffed and wiped her face. "Where should we go now Miroku?"

"So that's your name huh?" Kagura smirked, "My name is Kagura." Miroku smiled and something flashed with in his eyes.

"May I have the honor of you baring my children?" he asked as he got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. Sango walked over and smacked him in the head.

Kagura shifted her eyes over to Sango and then back to the cute Boy in front of her. She decided to set her plan into action. She can sense Shippo nearby and he was probably waiting for her to take Miroku away.

"Maybe…" Kagura replied coyly. Sango's eyebrows jumped up and furrowed. Was it possible? Was this Sango woman jealous of Kagura?

_Argh! What the hell is that hooker doing! Leave my Miroku kun alone! If I had a Jack hammer I, I… Arggghhh! So frustrated. That ugly bitch, I can't believe she said maybe when he asked her for children, when he asks women for children he means it. She has no idea what she has gotten into. I should chase her away, but with what? Hmmmm… Why do I feel this way. Gosh! I have a crush on this loser and I can't eve tell him. For longest time now I have bee trying to make him jealous by dating other men and he doesn't even object! Did I lose my chance with him?_

Kagura led Miroku away towards one table and Sango watched with her eyes twitching. All of a sudden Shippo came up beside her.

"I see your boyfriends being dragged off by that Kagura huh?"

"What! Huh? He's not my boyfriend." Sango grumbled though she wished he would be. Something in her made her not trust Kagura, even if she did just steal Miroku from her.

"Would you like to take a walk around the residence?" Shippo asked politely.

"Um okay." Answered Sango reluctantly. She didn't want to go but she had to be nice. After the last meeting, which was like a month ago, she had to be nice. She didn't want any more fights anyways. Shippo grasped Sango's hand and led her down a flight of steps into the front yard. Sango looked at the view before her. All around the residence was green wild forest. Some had patches of green vines and red flowers. Her and Shippo walked for about a few minutes until they circled around the back. Sango like the back. There was a large gray statue of an inu youkai howling and it's mane fluttered in mid air. It was a very haunting but graceful picture. Behind it was a small concrete sapling. It had small concrete birds perched on its branches. The birds sat still on the branches as water spouted out of their mouths continuously into a bowl that surrounded them. It was a peaceful scene unfortunately she had to break the silence with Shippo.

"Is there a purpose as to why you wanted to walk with me Shippo?

"Sango, for the longest time now there has never been a day where I have not thought about you." Shippo said. Sango stared at him as if he was crazy and blushed madly. She grinded her teeth together in nervousness and stayed silent. She didn't want to speak to him about this subject; she was to shy and modest to do a thing like that. She hated talking about relationships that included her.

"Every day I wonder when I would get to see you again Sango koi. The first moment I laid my eyes on you I couldn't stop. You were too beautiful to be real. After that incident with Miroku I felt that I have blown my chances with you," _You did blow your chances with me you loser_ thought Sango, "But now fate has brought us together again and I don't want to lose you. Our souls, our hearts were meant to be. Please Sango, will you take me as yours?"

Sango's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Shippo could fall so hard over her after just that first day that they met. She wasn't that interesting, besides he would get bored of her after a few good years and she would age suddenly and be dumped by him for being so wrinkly. She couldn't take him or what ever Shippo meant by that, she still had to find out whether she had a chance with Miroku. If she didn't then at least she would have some good times with Shippo until she got old and he didn't want her any more.

"I'll think about it…"

**A/N:** Reviews! I eats reviews for breakfast, brunch, lunch, snacks, and dinner. Please don't leave me hungry. I'm already thin as it is, please feed the children. (Me being the children)


	8. Three Down, Five to Go

**A/N:** Thank you to the few who have sent me reviews. The reason why I don't review back is because I forget who reviewed me. I don't have the Internet at home because I use dial up too often and ran up the phone bill to 200 dollars. My mom cut it off. Any ways I spend my time writing at home and then use my USB to post it on the net at school. But I give a shout out to my number one fan girl out there that I actually remember, **Dark Emotionless angel**.

Chappie # 8 3 Down 5 To Go 

Sango walked away from Shippo as he leaned against the fragile looking water fountain. She headed back up the stairs and saw that Kagura was still sexually harassing Miroku.

"SOOOOOO! Miroku babe, are you with any one right now? You know, single." Kagura winked at him. Sango began to fume, she knew she was jealous but just didn't want to be. He seemed to have no problem flirting with other women. Maybe she did lose her chance with Miroku. She should have accepted his offer that month ago. To be his one and only… She has made many mistakes in her life, but now she felt that this was one of her biggest mistakes ever.

Sango took one last look at Miroku and walked away with her shoulders slumped and held her head down. She felt like crying. _If I lose Miroku then I don't know what I'll do… I feel do strongly about him. Ha… I guess I'm in love with him… ha…_ Sango slid the shoji door open and walked inside and closed the door firmly. She pulled the hatch down to lock any unwanted visitors, besides she needed some time alone to think.

Miroku watched Kagura show off her cleavage in the tight Kimono she wore. He was hypnotized as she moved and bounced around. He wanted to touch them. Some thing out of the corner of his eye moved. He turned and saw Sango turn away from him. Her head was hung low and tears weld up in her eyes as she walked back to her room. He watched her as she slid the shoji door open and listened when her heard a click. _She must have locked her door…_ He wanted to know if her crying had something to do with Shippo. And if it did then… Miroku had to get away from Kagura and go see if Sango is okay. The love of his life was she after all.

"Ano, Kagura, I must leave to go speak with my friend Sango." Miroku excused.

"Oh why do you always have to speak with her? You never have time for the other ladies… you know we can go have some fun right now…" Kagura said to him seductively. Miroku new exactly what Kagura had in mind and hesitated in his answer. Instead he decided to play dumb.

"Shippo might be willing to have some fun with you." Miroku suggested dryly. He quickly got up and left down the hall towards where Sango's room was. When he reached the door he knocked on it softly. "Hello? Sango? It's me Miroku."

"I know who it is! Go away."

"Sango koi, come on open the door for me. I'm your friend. Remember?"

"Yes I remember you baka, now leave me alone!"

"What is wrong, you can tell me." There was silence at the other end of the door as he leaned on it. He was hoping that Sango would let him in so he could get down to the bottom this crying business. "Sango koi, I will keep on bothering you and won't go away until you open the door." There was a few moments of quiet as Miroku her some shuffling in side. Sango unlatched the door and peeked it open.

"There I opened the door now go away." Said Sango as she immediate shut the door again. But she was to slow. Miroku forced the door open and stepped inside to see Sango's weeping form. Miroku closed the door quietly behind him and gathered Sango up into his arms. He hated to see his Sango cry and be sad. It just hurt him beyond words.

"Sango, Sango, it's okay you can tell me." Miroku rocked back and forth slowly. He wanted her to stop crying. Now.

Sango shook her head and stayed silent and cried some more into his shoulder. Miroku allowed her crying to continue for a few more moments before asking another question.

"Sango, was it Shippo that made you cry. Because if her did make you cry then I can go solve that problem." Miroku threatened with a quietly joking voice.

"Kinda." Sango replied with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Tell me." Sango then nodded her head and proceeded to tell Miroku what Shippo said to her. It started out with Miroku just nodding along until the last part where Shippo proclaimed his undying love and devotion to her. Then Miroku's body went ridged as she told him that she said that she would think about it. _What! Sango you can't do that to me. For years, I have been planning this type of speech and proclamation of love to my one and only. Now that I found you, this Shippo came up with it in just a month? What the holy hell!_

Miroku began to stroke Sango's hair soothingly. Well more soothingly meant for him instead of her. He pulled Sango away from his body and stood up leaving a red-eyed girl on the ground still drying her tears.

"Well, do you want to be with him?" Miroku asked. He knew it was a stupid question since he knew that Sango wouldn't go after a guy she only knew for about a day no matter how much he said that he loved her.

"Miroku kun, I have no one else that loves me the way he does. I have no relationship with any other man. I will never have a chance like this again, you know? To be with some one who loves you." Sango whispered sadly. _Sango, if only you knew that I will love you as much as he. I will adore you, love you, and devote my every fiber to you. That is how much I love you…_

"Yes Sango chan, but you didn't answer my question."_ Please say no, please say no…_

"I don't know Miroku. If only the man I love said he loved me first…" Sango eyes began to water up. She couldn't help it. The man she loved stood blissfully unaware in front of her. What else is she suppose to do? She can't just come right out and say it. She's not even sure if Miroku likes her that type of way any more. One month is seems like a long time to wait for him. He probably moved on to that Kagura girl. Sango sighed and drooped her shoulders.

"Sango? Do you love some one?" Miroku asked quietly in a hushed voice. He watched as Sango turned away from his gaze and blush. She nodded after a minute and Miroku felt somewhat soothed that she loves some one._ Wait! What! She loves some one! I can't believe it. It better be me or else that person she's loving is gonna get it._ Miroku shook his fist mentally at the invisible man.

"Who?" Miroku asked again but sadly this time. Alarmed Sango looked up quickly and saw Miroku's forlorn violet eyes. They sparkle as much as they did a minute ago.

"Gomen nasai Miroku kun but I can't say until I'm sure that he loves me back." Said Sango as she dragged her sleeve across her face to get rid of the stray tears.

"And how will you know that he loves you if you don't tell him first?"

"I'll back him into a corner and trap him like an animal. Then I'll force him to say that he loves me if I have an inkling that he does still have some feelings for me." Sango smirked triumphantly. She got up and dusted her well-fitted Kimono.

"Wow, harsh." Miroku chuckled. _The guy you love is pretty lucky Sango… he doesn't even know ho lucky he is does he?_

Several Hours Later 

Miroku sat inside of Sango's room as she pleaded him not to leave her alone during the night when the game begins. Every one was on edge when Shiori disappeared. Now there is a chance there will be others disappearing too. Miroku lay sprawled across Sango's futon as she massaged his back. It took him hours to convince her to do this, what did she have against touching him?

"Miroku kun? Do you think any one else is going to disappear?"

"Hai, at least one will… I hope its Kagura."

"What! Why? Don't you like her?"

"Actually I don't, she's to smutty for my taste." Miroku grinned. Sango gave a, what it seemed like to him, relieved 'oh' and continued to massage his back firmly. Miroku closed his eyes and began to nod off when… _Ring._

The bell rung. Hesitantly Miroku and Sango got up from off the floor and stepped out of the warm inviting room. They saw that everyone else was also out there waiting for what was to come. Each person nodded to the other. Shippo stared blankly. Kagura fanned herself with a bored expression. Jaken fidgeted. Kuranosuke looked around nervously and Koga scratched his rear rudely while yawning until the quaking began. They couldn't tell what side it was coming on. They should run and hide now. Everyone split up, except for Sango and Miroku, and went their separate ways hoping that what ever was coming wasn't going to find them. Sango and Miroku were just about to make their way down stairs when they heard a screech behind them. They turned around slowly. What they saw behind them shocked them to no end. Another monster. Several of them this time.

They were a pale pasty pink, (think uncooked chicken); it looked like a cross between a pig and gremlin. Its nose was pushed high onto its head and it had large sagging hideously orange eyes bulging out as they bored holes into Sango's chest. They slithered on the floor slowly. The pasty pale skinned monsters had tentacles for hands and stumps for legs. The demons slowly made their way towards them on their stomachs. They all made muffled screeches.

Sango made a terror inflicted face and ran. Miroku followed. Sango turned to see three of the monsters jump up onto their stump for legs and hobble after them quickly. They swished their tentacle like arms back and forth furiously and a gasp that sounded as if they cam from children came from their drooping mouths. Sango wrinkled her eyes and couldn't believe she might just die that night. The monster flicked its tongue out and cackled like a child and ran even faster on their pasty pink stumps.

There were three of them. Which way to go? Miroku was running beside her now and up front was a fork in the hall. Which way to go? Sango ran left and Miroku ran right. All the monsters followed Miroku instead of Sango. Sango turned around quickly and was about to follow until she caught the slight nod from Miroku. _He's going to be okay…_

Sango quickly ran into one room. One very old dusty room. The floor was covered with dust that clouded about as Sango stepped into the room. The room was lit with one pale yellow lamp; the light hardly reached the odd corners of the room, and in the center of the room stood a lone sleek black piano. Sango walked up to it still worried that something might find her and ran a slender finger across the dirty surface. It made a small squeak. Pianos don't squeak. Sango backed away from the piano and into a dark corner. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs trying to sense any danger. The room was eerily quiet except for the occasional moan of a floorboard. Why they moaned when there was no one there to apply pressure? She didn't know. She tucked her head in between her legs hoping that it wasn't long until the night was over. She was afraid. It would be a long time until morning would come and she knew it. She worried over Miroku. What if those things caught him and were doing horrible things to him right now? She would just have to wait until morning.

There were screams heard through out the whole hour she sat in the quiet dark. Obstructed images lined her vision as she stared in the darkness. She thought of so many fairy tales that had such monsters that she dreamed of now. She let out a quiet shallow breath.

"_Dou, Ray, Mi…"_

Sango froze. A tingling sensation ran up her spine. _Did I just hear something? Maybe I was imagining it…_

"_Fa, So, La, Ti, Dou…" the small child's voice echoed through out the darkness._

Sango knew she wasn't just imagining it now. Was something in the room with her? Maybe it was just a little girl in there with her. But wait, there weren't any children here, were there? She heard a ghostly sigh near her ear. Sango shakily turned her head… but nothing was there. "Who's there?" Sango choked quietly.

**A/N:** Sing along to the tune of **Hush little baby don't say a word**.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry,"_ Sango was about to sob now,_ "tonight someone is gonna surely die,"_ Sango shook relentlessly, _"And if that person goes and screams,"_ put her head down and shrunk into herself, _"I will have blood spattered on my dresses seams."_ Sango breathed in shakily and stood up while clutching her kimono close to her. She was about to step out of the darkness when something moved on the piano.

Sango gasped.

It was a small pale detached hand. What was it doing lying on the piano? It certainly wasn't there when she came in. Sango inched closer to the piano and slowly stepped out from the darkness and out of the protection it offered. The hand did not move. Sango inched even further in. When she reached the edge of the piano she slowly reached her hand out to the detached one. Her fingers lightly feathered across the ghostly skin.

"_Don't touch me!"_ something hissed and then hand surprising jumped up and grabbed onto Sango's wrist. Sango flailed her arms uselessly and the hand dropped onto the piano making a cacophony of noise. The small nimble fingers danced away one the keys and disappeared into the corner of darkness. Everything was still. Sango listened carefully and heard small padded sounding steps. The hand wasn't as noiseless as she thought. It loudly thumped across the floor and dodged out from under the piano and climb up onto Sango's leg. Sango had tears streaming down her face now. This is one of the single most scariest moments of her life. She didn't want this.

Sango hyperventilated and grabbed the hand. The fingers flexed and the hand was clammy and cold. The skin began to sag and Sango felt as if her own fingers would fall off. She threw the hand across the room and the hand hit the wall but the odd thing was it went right through the wall. Sango stared at the wall that the hand hit and sank down to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and wept. She crawled back to the dark corner where she can keep an eye on every thing just incase the hand decided to come back and make her suffer a heart attack. Soon Sango's weeping quieted and she fell in to a dreamless sleep.

The run rose and Sango slowly began to awaken. The sun peeked through the dust caked windows bathing the room in an dim yellow brown glow. She rubbed her eyes and every thing from the night before came back to her in a rush. She tensed and looked around the room checking if that mysterious hand still lurked in the corners or on top of the piano. Nope, everything was clear.

Sango shifted from her seat on the ground and heard small foot steps coming towards her door. _I hope it's not one of those monster things. Oh no! Miroku! I forgot about him!_

Sango jumped up and ran out the door. She bumped into something hard and would have fell back if she wasn't caught by a strong pair of arms. She looked up to see that face that she longed to look at. Miroku's.

"Miroku!" Sango flung herself into his arms and clung to him. "I thought I would never see you again. After what happened tonight… I was sure that I would die!"

"Sango koi, you will never die as long as I am alive." Miroku answered in relief. He had been looking for her all morning.

"Sango koi? Did something else happen after the monsters follow me instead of you?" Miroku questioned. He received a nod from Sango and she told him of what happened in the room. Miroku was silent as he thought.

"Sango, that may be the spirit of the child trying to warn you. Children must love you if this one is willing to disturb her own peace in order to do this."

"But Miroku kun! The hand attacked me! And that song the child was singing was very threatening." Sango huffed as the walked back to the main hall that lead to their rooms.

"A child's spirit is never evil by nature Sango. People have different ways of warning others I guess." Miroku shrugged and Sango told him 'what ever' and flipped her finger at him. Miroku quickly bit her finger lightly and winked at her. Sango pinched him and strutted off to her room to gather her knew clothing. She needed a bath any ways, she spent the whole night sleeping in dust anyways.

After Sango was done with her bath and dawned her simple kimono she stepped out side of her room again. Everyone was gathered down the hall. They seemed to be looking at something on the ground. Curious as Sango was she slowly made her way towards the group. She noticed that Jaken Kuranosuke were missing. She was about to ask when she caught sight of what was on the ground. That shut her up.

On the ground were bloody streaked handprints as if the person who put them there were dragged off in the midst of pushing their palms against the ground. They small and perhaps belonged to Jaken. There was no evidence as to what happened to Kuranosuke.

"3 down, 5 to go." Kagura whispered.

**A/N:** Send me some reviews and tell me whether you like all this horror flick stuff because I'm starting to like it!.


	9. The wooden Shoji Door

**A/N: **Thanx to all my reviewers. Especially to **Club Boredom**. Is this story that much of a drug? Your review was very much appreciated. Are you a boy or girl? I expect girls to mostly be on this site and not boys. I have yet to meet any boys that like to read… Anyways, I wrote this chappie just for you **Club Boredom**.

Chappie # 9 The wooden Shoji door 

Every one dispersed from the small group that huddled together. Almost everyone went his or her separate ways. Sango looked around and caught Shippo's eyes on her. At the slight flicker of Sango's eyes Shippo stood from leaning on the balcony and walked over slowly to Sango. He had a very small almost unnoticeable hopeful face that traced his features. Sango wanted to smack herself in the head. He was going to expect and answer from her. She hated breaking someone's heart. Not that she broke many but still… She already made up her mind and wanted Miroku, not him. Even if Miroku didn't love her back she was still determined to be by his side. Shippo now stood in front of her. He gave her a small embrace and stroked her face. He leaned in close and looked into her eyes.

"Will you have me Sango?" Shippo asked. His voice melted her heart. How could she say no to him? He was just so Kami damn cute!

"No." Sango said finally. Shippo backed his face away from her and gave her a look of distain. Sango furrowed her eyebrows at him and he gritted his teeth.

"Why?" he gritted out with a small amount of anger and irritation lacing his voice.

"I don't love you Shippo." Sango stated simply. She didn't want to speak any more of this but he still wanted to keep on going. He was very persistent in questioning her, making her more uncomfortable by the minute.

Shippo crossed his arms, "Why are still going after that baka Miroku? He seems to be more interested in Kagura." He pointed towards Kagura and Miroku happily chatting away. Sango licked her dry lips and looked back at Shippo.

"Shippo, you have no idea what is going on between him and I!" she began to fume and raised her voice a little. Shippo seemed to be satisfied that he angered her.

"Are you sure, I know what he has in mind for Kagura. If her really loved you then he wouldn't be going off with Kagura right now." Shippo explained coolly as Sango's eyes shifted quickly to Miroku and Kagura's form. They slowly disappeared into a different room. _Why isn't he struggling to get away? I thought he didn't like her._ Sango huffed and angrily stomped back to her room She shut the door loudly and angrily.

"What if Shippo is right? What if Miroku does like Kagura and doesn't actually like me like I thought he did." Said Sango sadly to herself.

Miroku wanted to release himself from Kagura's grasp on his wrist. What if Sango saw?

"Kagura, where ever you are taking me, I really don't have time right now…" Miroku said plainly. He was beginning to hate Kagura with a passion because she kept on pursuing him. He hated nothing more then clingy women who won't just get over themselves and leave him alone. He had a fair share of them during his player days. He had to get away to get to Sango.

Miroku had enough of Kagura leading him aimlessly just to get him away from Sango. Miroku yanked his hand away from hers.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Kagura spat as she put her hands on her hips. She tilted her head to one side and frowned. She was pretty but not beautiful like Sango. Sango was perfect.

"Gomen nasai but I insist that I must leave." Miroku answered.

"Why?" Kagura furrowed her eyebrows and frowned even deeper. She felt rejected. Maybe because she was.

"Kagura, how can I put this in a simple way that even you can understand? I. Don't. Like. You." Kagura's eyebrows shot skyward and arched dangerously.

"What!" she yelled outraged. Miroku swiftly turned around and walked towards Sango's room. He tried to slide the door open as he got there but the door would not budge. He huffed and knocked on the door loudly. He heard some sniffling coming from inside and thought that Sango was probably crying again. Inside a voice called out quietly and harshly, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Miroku."

"Go away!"

"Sango, must we do this again?"

"Yes!"

"Open the door or else I won't go away."

"Stay there for all I care."

Miroku knew that this time Sango would not budge so he left quietly away to his own room until the servant came and announced when the supper was ready. Maybe then he could talk to Sango about what ever was bothering her now.

He reached his room shortly and opened the door. He stepped inside.

Sango, holding her ear against the door, heard Miroku's door shut on the other side. She sniffled some more and then stepped out her room. She had to tell Miroku some how. Maybe after supper she will. Sango inched her way down the hall and came to the wooden oak shoji door that she wasn't suppose to open. She was very curious after all. Naraku was planning something for them she had to know what. She couldn't just run every night and expect to not anything about the enemy. Ever since that day he told her not to open that door, it had always been on her mind. Like when a child id told not to run in the halls, they can not resist and then end up skinning their knees when they do. If she does open the door, will it back fire on her?

What would happen if Naraku caught her? Her breathing quickened as she looked over her shoulder and back. She slid her long slender fingers over the waxed surface and the door sighed. Sango's hand jumped back then shot out again to open the door. She peeked it open. Looking threw it with one eye she saw something incredibly terrifying.

Lying beyond the door were eight small blue shinning pools of water housed under a canopy of trees and other remarkable colored plants. But that wasn't what scared her. It was the bodies of Jaken, Shiori and Kuranosuke floating in their own pool of blood that shook her stupidly. She gasped and looked on with eyes wide. Each person was in one pool filled with his or her own blood. Each had markings all over their backs. What were the swirl like markings? Sango's breathing hitched as she heard another door creak open from the inside of the room. She quickly and quietly closed the door hoping more then ever that who ever or what ever didn't know she peeked into that room. She stealthy ran down the hall, her feet hit the floor as if feathers brushed the wind's surface. She flew down the hall and bumped into Shippo. She fell back and this time a strong pair of arms didn't catch her.

Her bottom hit the floor with a 'thud' and she whimpered. She got up and rubbed her aching butt. She looked up only to see a pair of cold eyes look back down on her. She knew that he was mad at her but this was ridiculous. He had only seen her for one day and talked to her for one day that month ago. It is impossible to fall in love with some one after one day, it can't be that love at first sight thing could it? All that fairy tale shit that her parents always told her about was complete ass cracking lies. She hated fairy tales. What's the point of lying to your children about damsels in distress and knight and shinning armors when there weren't any real ones out there?

Why do people have to give false hope to children? Making them think that there is always a happy ending when there clearly won't be one in any life. This type of bullshit should be band from book, stores, libraries, and ebay.

"Gomen nasai." Sango said. Shippo gave her a hard look and then sighed when he saw the worry and smelled the fear that wafted off of her.

"What's wrong now?" Shippo asked flatly.

"Shippo, may I speak to you in private?"

"Sure why not?" Sango lead Shippo into a separate spare room. She looked over her shoulder and shifted her eyes from side to side uneasily.

"Okay Shippo, what I'm going to tell you now is very important and don't go blabbing it around because I'm going to be the one telling who ever needs to know okay?" Shippo nodded in reply and sat back getting a little interested in the cautious tone that Sango took, She began to tell him what she saw behind the wooden door and then told him how two days ago Naraku had specifically told her not to go in there. That she was never allowed to even touch the door. Shippo looked worried. He folded his arms and then crossed his legs. He unfolded his arms and then brought one hand to his face to massage the spot between his eyes.

"Honestly Sango, I have no idea of what to say right now. If what you say is true then we are all in danger and are going to die on this island one way or another. It looks to me that it is some kind of ritual. That 's all I can tell you Sango." Shippo gruffly stood up and walked out of the room and left Sango in the room all by herself. She decided to head back to her room and then rest.

Supper Time 

The small 'ting' of a triangle rang threw the halls and signified that supper was ready. All the men and women that were left gathered in the dinning room and sat down quietly. Kagura avoided Miroku's eyes and so did Sango and Shippo. Kagura glared at Sango and Sango glared back while Shippo kept his eyes on his plate. The only one that seemed active and ready to eat was Koga. No one really talked to him but every now and then Sango caught Kagura's eyes flicker to his form longingly. This was interesting.

The servants brought in the food and Miroku slid his seat closer to Sango's. She went rigged as she felt his presence near her. She turned her head to the side and frowned at Miroku's close proximity. She wanted to hold him by the head and drown him in the Miso soup that was brought out.

"Sango, I have been meaning to ask you what is bothering you lately? You always seem angry."

"I am not angry."

"Yes you are Sango now please tell me what happened. I'm your friend you can tell me anything."

_Is that all you want to be Miroku?_

"Well who said you're my friend." Sango harshly whispered. She was getting irritated.

"Sango am I not your friend?" Miroku sounded very hurt at Sango's claim of him not being her friend, "And after all I done for you this is how you treat me?" he whispered back but more angrily.

"Yes that's exactly how I'll treat you." Sango whispered back.

"Fine." Miroku retorted as if he didn't need her friendship, which made Sango very angry.

"Fine!" Sango yelled out and jumped out of her seat and glared down at him.

"Fine!" he yelled back and jumped out of his seat also. Both of them stomped off to their rooms and slammed the door shut. Every one at the table looked around dumbfounded at the two's fighting that just came out of nowhere. They were surprised. They went back to their eating with out a care in the world.

_You baka! Why did you have to go and start a fight with him! Now he hates you for sure. He'll never love you at the rate that you're going at now. GO back and apologize or else I'll have to make you. Yeah, you heard me right. I'll make myself go apologize._ Sango self-resolving boosted her confidence and she slowly pushed the door open only to find Miroku's door still closed. She faught with herself once again to see if this were really necessary.

She breathed in deeply and plunged in head on. She walked over to Miroku's door and slid it open to see Miroku's startled body sit up from under his sheets. The light from the outside poured in from the out side and made her feature glow. She looked at Miroku who sat there in the dark staring at her.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked gruffly pulling the sheet over his body again and then turning away from her as he lay back down. Sango closed the door behind her and stepped in closer. Miroku still had his back faced towards her. She quickly came to his side and fell to her knees. She grasped Miroku's shoulder and breath out a 'sorry.' Miroku turned around and looked up into her eyes. She was sincere. He pulled her down towards him and gave her a warm embrace that lasted a life time. Sango melted onto his form, this time reveling on the touch of their skin. Sango shifted in Miroku's firm hold and faced him.

_I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not I love him. Okay now that that's over, should I tell him? Yes I should._

"Miroku? I love you." She whispered into his ear. Miroku looked down at Sango and for the first time and saw the love in her eyes that he always wished for. He wanted so badly to return the love back to her.

"Sango, I love you too and I always will." He nuzzled his face into her hair. Sango snaked her arms around his neck and firmly pushed her lips against his lips. They were so soft and pale. She liked the taste of him on her lips. She slid her tongue in to his mouth before he could take charge and do that himself. Miroku moaned into her mouth and pulled her body a top of his. His groin throbbed when her sex rested against his. Sango pressed her body flushed to his and her flesh heated at his touch. One of his hands made it's way down her back and caressed her bottom. This time he didn't get smacked like the other times he did. He leaned over to his side and flipped Sango under him. Miroku breathed onto her tinted skin and ran his hand over her obi.

He dug his hand behind her and loosened the obi and Sango blushed at his bold act. She looked around the room and she noticed that outside was beginning to get dark. That meant it will be only about 4 more hours until the 'game' begins.

Sango slid her hands through the front of his robes and massaged the firm muscled that bunched under her touch. She bit her bottom lip as her lower regions began to heat. By now Miroku had successfully unwrapped the kimono from her body and threw open the robe. He was lucky she was too lazy to put on undergarments or else her would have had some trouble taking off the long under wears. He gazed at her perfect beautiful body. Sango saw that he had striped her of her robbing so she did the same to his clothing. She made quick work of it and threw it off of his shoulders.

"Miroku, I'm scared." Sango bit her lower lip and ran her hands along his pecs. He still had his pants on and Sango wanted them off but at the same time she was scared. She was afraid. Kagome told her that the first time always hurt women and that it hurt her the first time also. Sango didn't wants to know all that about Kagome and Inuyasha and… Yuck!

Miroku leaned down close to Sango's ear and licked the delicate curve of her ear. Sango bit down on her lip harder and shivered. "Don't be afraid Sango. Your slaps hurt more then this would." Sango giggled and ran her hands down his pants and traced her fingers over his slight erection. When was the last time she saw him naked? Oh yeah, about a month ago when she pantsed him in the pool at six flags. He wasn't even embarrassed though… Wonder why?

Sango let her abused lip go and Miroku leaned down to claim her lips. Softly her brushed his against hers and then pressed down gently begging silently for her mouth to open. As Sango opened her mouth to breath in Miroku slipped his tongue through and caressed her tongue lovingly and firmly. As their tongues entangled themselves Miroku moved his hands down and grasped Sango's as she slowly traced lazy circled on his abdomen. He pulled her hand through his pants and had her grasp his full length. Sango felt her skin tingle and heat growing in her. It made her want to do things she thought she would never do to a man. She wrapped her fingers around him lightly and squeezed. She was rewarded with a small moan that escaped his lips. She smiled.

Miroku let go of her hands and traveled down lower touching her folds. They were so soft and delicate he had to go inside of her. "Sango? Do you want me?" Miroku asked her seductively. She nodded her head hastily and captured his mouth with hers. He slowly slid his index finger into her. Pulling it in and out slowly. Sango felt the burn of his fingers as they slid into her dry. After a moment she started to moan underneath him. He could feel the moisture beginning to build in her. She breathed in deeply and Miroku trail his hot wet butterfly kisses down from her ear to her neck. He softly sucked and licked it and caressed her hip with his free hand. He freely laid on her body and she welcomed his weight.

Miroku wanted by all means to take his pants off. He grinded his erection on her and Sango's hand jerked him slightly bringing a growl from Miroku's chest. Her fingers caressed him harshly and pulled at his shaft. He winced.

"Two fingers." She demanded. Miroku complied and inserted his middle finger with in her as well. She writhed beneath him and moaned louder hoping that no one can hear. His fingers ran in and out of her and her walls clenched around him. Oh how he dreamed being inside of her tight walls.

He pulled his hands out of her and striped off his pants. Sango glared at him when his familiar warmth wasn't still touching her. She licked her lips and stared at him in the eyes. The rich and arrogant man she met that month ago was truly a man. And she loved him.

He rubbed his hard member against her vagina enticingly and Sango pulled his body closer to hers. It's seems like dream… Was it real? Miroku eased himself down on her and opened her folds. He slid into her slickness slowly while savoring the feel of her pureness, cleanness, being so untouched. Sango grasped his shoulder and looked at him telling him that she felt a little uncomfortable. If only he could apologize for what he was going to do. He went deeper and deeper into her, feeling the maidenhead of hers against his head he stopped. He leaned down and kissed her apologetically and thrusted himself through. He felt her clench forcefully around him and she cried out. He caressed her face and kissed her all over, trying to calm her down. "Sango I'm so sorry, it won't feel this bad after awhile…" he whispered into her ear. He nipped her skin and she bit him back, harshly. Miroku began to move in and out of her slowly as her clench on him loosened.

Sango could feel his hard length inside of her slowly move in and out. It did hurt like Kagome said. She never would have imagined that it felt this good after though. Sango began slightly grinding her hips against his. He moaned and into her neck and she moved her hips towards him again. They made a steady rhythm and worked each other to their limits. Sango could feel the coil inside her stomach and guessed that Miroku did too as he started to pant and thrust into her faster and faster. Her hips jerk up and down and clenched around him. He loved that she was so tight. He had never taken anyone's virginity before. All the women he was with at least had more sex then needed. They were never as tight as Sango was.

"Kohaku! I'm gonna find you!" Rin yelled as she ran around her deluxe apartment. Sesshomaru, her adopted father, bought her a brand new apartment for her birthday a month ago. She was so happy that she almost wanted to jump on his back and play horsey again like she did when she was little. She only played that game twice and then after that never again. Sesshomaru said it was too demeaning and even as a child she knew that her father never even wanted to play with her. He always hired people to play with her, at first it was frustrating and lonely. But after a few years with him she learned how to love him for who he is. So now he just spoils her rotten. He is the head of the Taisho company anyways. It's safe to say that he thinks money can buy her happiness. But to her that's not true. She may like all the things that he buys her but all she wants is to spend sometime with the man who raised her since she was young. Maybe she will request that for her birthday next year…

"Sango…" Miroku whispered heavily in her ear. Sango writhed Miroku's hard thrusts. She panted and clenched her self around him. Miroku slid into her up to the hilt. Sango bared her teeth and gritted them together. Sango wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him down on her self. Sango could feel the coil get a little tighter and a rush of pleasure made her moan out Miroku's name.

"Miroku, Miroku…"

"Yes Sango…" he whispered into her left ear. He slid his tongue over the curve of her lobe and his hands traveled along her stomach. One of his hands rested by the side of her head while the other one played with her nipple. Sango arched her back and Miroku kissed her deeply. That was it. The feeling inside of Sango's stomach exploded and melted her insides. Miroku could feel her. As he slid in and out of her tight walls they closed in around him. Sango clenched really hard showing him it was her first orgasm, he pushed himself deep into her womb and spilled his seed. A warmth bathed Sango's insides and she sighed in relief.

It was her first release and it felt good. Miroku shuddered atop of her and pulled out of her reluctantly. He fell to his side with Sango curled up by him. This is what true love felt like? It was good to be in love then. Miroku turned his face over and looked at Sango's sweet smile. He pulled her close to his warm chest and inhaled her scent.

"Sango when we get through this, I want you and I to be married." Miroku said quietly into her hair. Sango's eyes watered momentarily and she jumped up into a sitting position.

"Oh Miroku! Yes!" Sango flung her arms around his and laughed happily into his shoulder.

**A/N:** I felt to lazy to write a good lemon if you didn't think it was to good. Gomen nasai. They finally confessed their love! Yippy!


	10. The end

**A/N: **I want to apologize to all the people out there who have read this story. I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update. You know… all that school stuff has blocked me off from actually typing and stuff. Anyways the story is almost over and I hope you enjoy this chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit I'm a bum… (Sigh)

Chappie # 10 

**The end?**

The bell rang, so the game begins.

Sango and Miroku tore their gazes away from each other and shifted it towards the door. It was time. They had to solve the mystery that plagued their minds, what did Naraku have in store for them? It has been a week and yet there has been no sign of Naraku on the island. Where was he?

"Miroku? We have to go." Said Sango. She had a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Remember Sango, there are no rules to this game. We can use that to our advantage so do what ever you have to do." Sango nodded and both began to dress. Slipping through the door, the last few remaining people gathered, Koga, Kagura, Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

"Okay, here's the plan. You all know what is behind the wooden shoji right? Well, I'm sure that Shippo has told you all. When what ever is coming for us this time we must split up and destroy the monsters. It's pretty much 'every man for himself' now in this situation that we're in. This isn't going to be over until sunrise and that is exactly how long it's gonna take for us to solve this problem." Stated Miroku. Many heads nodded in agreement.

It was dark out on the balcony. It was chilly too. The wind steadily blew and rattled the leaves on the pine and oaks. All the while the lamplights flickered and swayed with the hum of the wind. Far off I the distance the sound of moaning floorboards can be heard crying in the night. A hush blanketed the group as they waited.

The waiting came to an end.

Looking up at the full moon figures appeared. Their faces were blocked by the shadow cast from the moon. As they came closer the group squinted their eyes to clear the images coming forth.

They were grotesque. Worm like. They writhed their flesh colored wings and wiggled their short stubble like bodies. Large blood shot bulging eyes shifted from side to side anxiously. Dilated pupils settled on the group.

"Oh my… I hate bugs." Mumbled Koga in a dumb founded voice. The largest bug youkai's mouth opened wide and revealed several rows of yellow dagger like teeth saturated with blood that corroded its probably once pearly white fangs. Drool dripped off from the side of its mouth.

"Every one split up!" Miroku yelled out. Every one sprinted their own ways. "Sango you're coming with me." Miroku grabbed for Sango's hand and dragged her down a flight of steps. While running both grabbed metal sticks that they happened to pass by. Turning around to the three of the bug youkai that followed them they swung the metal object and struck them down. As they squealed and writhed, Miroku and Sango stood over the mounds of flesh. Sango looked down and grabbed another stick. Miroku and Sango quickly pierced them through the heart with the sticks.

The youkai's eyes flickered out and the red eyes dulled leaving a glassy look behind. Pulling the sticks out they realized something was happening. The bodies, they were throbbing and glowing a faint blue color. What was happening?

"Miroku, run behind that corner!" Running behind the corner that Sango pointed towards Sango ran behind it also. They peaked over the sides to determine what was going to happen next. When they was about to turn the bodies burst. Slimy green ooze flung out everywhere catching Miroku in the arm of his robes. It sizzled and cackled leaving a large black burned hole in the sleeve. There were holes left all around the floors and walls too.

"Lets go." Miroku grabbed Sango by the hands and led her down another corridor. One by one they heard screams echo through out the house. Did the others get captured already? Worry flickered in both of their eyes as the glimpsed the wooden shoji door. It was now that was mystery was going to unfold.

Narrowing his eyes Miroku reached out and slammed the door open. Kami what they saw was horrific.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… I see that you two have finally come." Naraku said as a tentacle plunged into Kagura's chest and pulled out her beating heart. A terrified look dawned on her face until her eyes finally closed in silence. "Kagura!" Sango yelled and reached out.

**A/N:** Yes I know this was a very short chappie but I felt lazy and that I should keep everybody in suspense. Once again I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't have any time to.


	11. A child's Revenge

**A/N:** Ha! Did the last chappie piss you off because it was short? If it did, then send me a review about it. I did that on purpose you know? Please forgive me… I was incredibly sleepy at the time and couldn't risk passing out on the keyboard, might actually delete something I didn't want to delete.

Chappie # 11 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. (I keep forgetting to put disclaimers)

A child's Revenge 

"Sango dear, would you like to join her?" Naraku chuckled loudly. Sango scowled and her eyes glistened as a tear slipped down her cheekbone. "Naraku! What have you done!" Miroku yelled out from the door. They were answered with a sadistic smile that crept along his face. As they looked around the room the bloody pools were filled with the bodies of Jaken, Kuranosuke, Koga, Shippo (no!), and now Kagura's, which was tossed aside carelessly. There were two pools remaining. Both meant for them.

"Poor naive ningen. Can you not put two and two together? I sacrifice these bodies to gain life. I am but a simple hanyou, how do you think I can live past 500 years. Each body gives I, Naraku strength to live for 100 more years. One day I'll become immortal and all youkai and ningen kind will bow down to me. All will call I, Naraku Kami! There are only two pools left… Are you willing to join the cause Miroku and Sango koi? If not… I can always force you. Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku." He chuckle evilly as his tentacles soon became restless by his sides.

So that's it Naraku. This really wasn't a TV show… You just chose us because you were getting weak. What a lame excuse for a hanyou Naraku, you're so dishonorable. I should kill you and burn this building down with your body in it. You don't deserve a proper burial.

Sango stared at the bodies and then looked back to the waiting hanyou with anger rising in her eyes. "How could you? You heartless bastard… I swear to Kami I will kill you!" Sango quickly grabbed a nearby metal pole and rushed at Naraku. Naraku raised an eyebrow and moved away from Sango as she tried to bring the pole down on his head.

"Gutsy are you Sango koi?" Naraku smirked and swept her aside quickly with one of his tentacles, as she fell to the ground she quickly got back up. "Is that the best you got? I can take way worse!" Sango taunted loudly. "Then so be it." Naraku whispered. Shooting out his tentacle he hit Sango in the shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain and he quickly released miasma into her lungs. Sango gasped and sputtered. While Naraku was distracted Miroku inched towards a wall, he grasped the wires and ripped them out. Electricity sparked and cackled as it came into contact with the miasma. Miroku looked back worried. He couldn't see Sango or Naraku any where in the miasmic smoke.

"Sango! Where are you?" Miroku shouted out from where he was stationed. He listened hard and heard her cough and sputter a 'here'. Miroku rushed into the smoke with two live cable wires in his hand.

"You think you can kill me!" Naraku yelled as he rushed out of the smoke lunging at Miroku head on. Miroku looked ahead of him in surprise and held out the wires. Naraku didn't see it coming. His chest hit both the wires and instantly he was electrocuted. His skin bubbled and spewed puss as he fell down to the ground unconscious, shuttering and shaking (kinda like the jig). Miroku dropped the wires near Naraku's head and rushed into the smoke to find Sango. She was kneeling on the ground with her hand over her mouth. When she saw Miroku she jumped up and ran towards him. She collapsed into his arms and he brought her over to where Naraku lay. Sango didn't even give a second look before she plunged the pole into his heart. They heard a faint growl as it died away instantly. It was over now.

The smoke cleared and the bodies didn't come back to life as Sango wished. What were they suppose to do now. There was no phone, they didn't know how to fly a plane, how could they contact the outside world?

Sango looked down at Naraku's withering body and then back into her love's eyes. The miasma floated away easily, slowly. Sango looked around, still wondering how was Miroku and her suppose to get off of this island, until she saw it through the smoke. A faint dim glow showing through, Sango gently nudged Miroku to look in that direction. Sango squinted her eyes and on the ground she saw the detached hand. Just lying there.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered with a little fear laced with in her voice. He glanced at her and calmed her with his soothing hand… ON HER ASS! Sango quickly turned and smacked him across the head. "This is no time to act foolish!" Sango whispered in a deadly tone, which told Miroku he wouldn't have a hand the next time he even thought about doing that.

Looking back where the smoke began to clear a figure began to form. Out of the darkness, from the detached hand, a body began to shimmer an eerie luminescent gleam. Looking at the hand it connected to an arm, then a shoulder, then a body. The small stout body was of a girl kneeling before them in grace. In her other hand she held a mirror. A glowing mirror. She lifted up her pale face and looked at them through empty eyes that made both shiver in fear.

"Who are you?" Sango breathed out. She was tired of all this creepy shit. Why can't she just have one normal life? Why can't life just be fair to her for once and leave her be. It's not like that's too hard, life had plenty of other lives to ruin.

"I am Kanna of the void…" the small child whispered. _That voice. It sounds like the voice that I heard in that room…_

**Flashback:**

"Dou, Ray, Mi…"

Sango froze. A tingling sensation ran up her spine. Did I just hear something? Maybe I was imagining it…

"Fa, So, La, Ti, Dou…" the small child's voice echoed through out the darkness.

Sango knew she wasn't just imagining it now. Was something in the room with her? Maybe it was just a little girl in there with her. But wait, there weren't any children here, were there? She heard a ghostly sigh near her ear. Sango shakily turned her head… but nothing was there. "Who's there?" Sango choked quietly.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry,"_ Sango was about to sob now,_ "tonight someone is gonna surely die,"_ Sango shook relentlessly, _"And if that person goes and screams,"_ put her head down and shrunk into herself, _"I will have blood spattered on my dresses seams."_

**End flashback: **

Sango and Miroku waited in silence for the child to continue. "For 500 hundred years I have waited for the down fall of Naraku. My revenge is satisfied. Naraku, this filthy demon has conspired against ningen and youkai kind for long enough. From the depths of hell Naraku was born and from the grave he has disturb my peace. He once again will be locked away until the time comes and someone frees him. My gratitude is given to you. If it were 100 years from now he would have annihilated ningen and youkai all the same. Our world is safe from his grasp but not for long. Be ready. Teach those who are worthy of his evil and he will fall once more by the greater of your kin." Said the small girl before her body turned into dust and scattered with in the wind.

Sango looked on in the same spot Kanna was. That was creepy. It was still dark out and it would be a few more hours until sunrise.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Sango whispered. Miroku stared at her face and smile suggestively. Sango narrowed her eyes and smacked him over the head. Suddenly off in the distance they heard helicopters. Many of them flew over the island. At least ten hovered above them. Rope ladders were thrown down and men dressed in black climbed down. Landing near them both can see the word S.W.A.T. written across their backs. _So it's the swat team huh? Civilization? Ha! We're saved!_

They loaded their guns and rushed over to them and then stopped abruptly three feet away drawing out their guns. Sango and Miroku both put their hands up in surrender. After a few minutes of silence and the humming of the copters a man walked through the crowd of officers. He seemed to be the leader of this team.

"Stand your ground," they heard him call to his men, "it seems that you are all behind this isn't it?" he asked them. Sango and Miroku both gave each other confused looks and then looked back towards him. The commander saw this and rethought his question.

"What happened here?" he asked after he received no answer for the first question. Sango decided she would speak. "It was Naraku. At first this was supposed to be a game show called 'Hide and Seek'…"

**A/N:** Another short yet genius chappie! I'm so sorry that they are all so short recently but I've been having brain constipation and it doesn't feel good. Now I must go write the epilogue, which I guarantee won't be long either.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** So this is the end? Mu ha ha ha ha ha!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't want to!

Epilogue 

A year later after the 'incident' Miroku and Sango where happily married. Inuyasha was the best man and Kagome the bride's maid. Everything was perfect, from top to bottom.

Sango was a month pregnant and was expecting a baby boy. While shopping at Victoria's secret Miroku got lost amongst the underwear. "Miroku! Honey? Where are you?" Sango called out. _He's probably harassing some poor woman…_

"Look at all the underwear!" Miroku stated excitedly while picking out some Sango to wear. Well the skimpy ones anyways. He drooled at all the attractive women who saw and immediately moved away from him, with their under garments in hand. It was odd having a pervert in the store. It wasn't quit as pleasant.

Sango moved along among the open space and then between the aisles until she finally bumped into something that sent her sprawling to the floor. "Ano, Gomen nasai Ms. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the voice. Sango looked up in surprise.

"Miroku honey! I have been looking everywhere for you. You haven't been stalking some poor woman have you?" Sango snapped while dragging off 'Miroku'. "Um, Ms? I'm not Miroku." Said the voice again. Sango turned around and looked at the stranger. He looked exactly like Miroku. "What are you talking about honey? I would know your face anywhere. Now stop pretending and come on!" Sango dragged the dumb founded stranger to the cashier.

Miroku was looking for his wife until he spied… "Hmmm… who is that man with Sango?" Miroku mused.

**20 minutes later while the man struggled an iron grip**

"I'm trying to tell you, I'm not Miroku!" said the man while trying to pry off Sango's hand. "Miroku, if you stop acting like a dumb ass then I'll give you a special present…" Sango bribed and arched an eyebrow. That certainly quieted the stranger who got all dreamy eyes. "Okay." He slurred.

"Um Sango koi, what are you doing with this person?" the real Miroku asked out of the blue. Sango wiped her head around and stared at him and then back at the stranger who was closing in for a kiss. Sango jumped back in surprise and let the stranger fall on his face. "I, I'm sorry! I didn't know." Sango breathed.

"Didn't know what?" Miroku asked while examining the man on the floor. "I didn't know that that person wasn't really you! He looks just like you Miroku kun!" Sango said loudly. Miroku leaned in closer and helped up the stranger. After trying to help dust off his clothes Miroku had a good look at his own reflection.

"Holy shit!" both yelled out in unison while jumping back from each other.

This is him! Moushin told me about my brother. I didn't think I would meet him so soon. Heck! I didn't even want to meet him at all. I gotta get out of here quick. Maybe next year I'll get to know him.

"Who the heck are you?" the other asked. Miroku's eyes darted about for an exit. "Uh, I'm a ghost." Miroku sang in the mellow dramatic Tv ghost voice. He waved his arms about threateningly. Sango gave a confused look. _What the hell is Miroku kun talking about?_

"What are you talking about a ghost?" the other person asked. "Uh, I don't know!" Miroku quickly grabbed Sango's hand and dashed as far away as possible from his long lost brother and into the ladies room. He locked the door securely and caught his breath.

"Man was that close…" Miroku muttered under his breath. "What was close and who was that?" Sango asked. "You know Sango, I'll tell you about it soon enough. Right now I want to say that I love you." Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

**A/N:** There might be a sequel. I just have to think about it first.


End file.
